


The hot girl next door

by xSave_Carmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Hollstein - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Silas University, Smut, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSave_Carmilla/pseuds/xSave_Carmilla
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein (16) is Laura Hollis (17) her new neighbor. They become friends quickly. But Carmilla is very hot and Laura is very gay so ...





	1. Chapter 1

''Laura!'' My father shouts. ''Come meet our new neighbors!''

I groan. I pull my earphones out of my ear and turn the music off. I get up from my bed and leave my room. I run downstairs.

''Ah there is my beautiful daughter.'' My dad pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. I smile at him. ''Meet the Karnstein family.''

''Nice to meet you.'' I shake the man's hand. He smiles at me.

''Nice to meet you too, Laura. I'm Marcus and this is my wife Catherine-'' I shake the woman's hand. ''My son William-''

''Please call me Will.'' He says when I shake his hand. I nod.

''And this is my beautiful daughter Carmilla.'' 

I look at the girl in front of me and I swear I forgot how to breathe. She is beautiful. She has long black wavy/curly hair and a pale skin. Her lips are red and she has dark eyes. She is wearing a black tank-top and white shorts. I smile at her and a small smile appears on her face too.

''Hey.'' I shake her hand. I don't realize that I'm staring at her, and holding her hand the whole time, until my father clears his throat. I blush and let go of her hand. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Why don't you guys get to know each other a bit more.'' Mr Karnstein says. ''It's good for my daughter to make some friends and you seem like a nice girl Laura.''

''Yeah totally.'' I smile. ''We can go to my room.''

''This really isn't necessary, dad.'' Carmilla sounds irritated. ''I don't need your help to make friends.''

''You should listen to your father.'' Miss Karnstein says.

''Phf.'' Carmilla scoffs. ''You don't get to say anything about me.'' She mumbles.

''Excuse you young lady!'' Her father warns her.

''Uh hey Carmilla.'' I gently grab her arm. ''It's cool really, we should go upstairs and talk a little.'' I smile at her. Carmilla looks at her father and then back at me. I can already tell this girl is stubborn. She sighs.

''Alright.''

 

 

''I hope you didn't take that personally.'' Carmilla says when we are upstairs heading towards my room. ''You seem like a nice girl but my father is always making decisions for me like I'm some kid, I hate it.''

''I understand.'' I say. ''Don't worry about it. I have a dad too, I know how it is.'' I open my bedroom door. ''This is my room.'' I sit down on my bed. 

Carmilla looks around. I have a simple room. White walls, some pictures and a mirror on the wall, a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. It's a small room but I do have my own bathroom, which is nice. I also have a big window. I like to sit on the windowsill, music into my ears, and stare outside. Especially on sunny days. It's really nice.

''Cute room.'' Carmilla says. She sits down next to me. ''It's cozy I like that.'' 

''You don't seem like a person who likes cute cozy rooms''

She chuckles. ''Oh really? Well what do I look like then?'' She raises her eyebrows and stares at me.

''I don't know.'' I shrug. ''You look a little mysterious with your dark eyes. Maybe a little badass.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''I do like to break some rules once in a while.''

''See! I already know you!''

''I doubt that buttercup. I have many secrets.''

''So can I ask you something?'' 

''Sure go ahead.''

''What just happened in the living room? Do you always talk like that to your mother?''

''The woman is not my mother.'' She says, again sounding irritated. ''My mother died when she gave birth to me and my father married that woman when I was two months old. They both want me to see her as my mother but she is a huge bitch. Will, her son, I do see him as my brother.'' She shrugs. ''He is a nice boy. He calls my father 'dad' too, which is cool by me because I truly like it to have a brother. His mother was six months pregnant of him when she married my dad. It's a complicated story.''

''I'm so sorry.''

She shrugs. ''It's fine. Don't worry about it.''

''I don't see my mother very often.'' I say. ''My parents are divorced and my mother lives in New York. I decided to stay here with my dad because I have my life here. They are only divorced for a year now so everything is still kinda weird.''

''Sounds like we've both been through a lot already.''

''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'' I say and smile at her. ''Bad things aside, any fun stories to share about yourself?''

''Uh- I like music and cats.''

''That's a very small description of yourself.'' I chuckle. She shrugs.

''I'm not an open person.''

''Hmm. Well I guess I have to figure out who you are by myself then. Maybe you can show me your room sometime? I mean it will be fun to hang out right?''

''Yeah that's cool.'' She nods. ''Here.'' She hands me her phone. ''If you give me your number I can text you when I have time.'' I put my number into her phone. She also puts her number into my phone. ''I have to go.'' She gets up. ''Everything is still in boxes and I should probably start to unpack my stuff. I'll see you later.''

''Alright. I'll walk you out.'' I get up. We walk downstairs and she leaves the house. Everyone else already left. We've talked for quite a long time. I like her. She is a nice person ... and very attractive. But that doesn't matter! We are going to be friends. And as a friends I don't think about how good she looks in shorts. Damn it! Don't think about her cute butt. Urgh. This is going to be a hard time.

 

 

''So how was she?'' My dad asks while we are eating dinner. 

''Hmm?'' I hum. I blink a few times and look at him. He chuckles.

''Already daydreaming about Carmilla?''

''Dad!'' I blush. ''I was just thinking.''

''I saw the way you looked at her. I can't blame you, she is a pretty girl.''

''Nothing is going on dad.'' I roll my eyes. ''Yes she is very pretty but I can't feel something like that for a girl I just met.''

''Alright alright.'' He holds up his hands. ''Don't shoot me darling.''

''I'm not hungry. May I go to my room?''

''Of course sweetheart.''

I smile and get up. I walk over to him and press a kiss against his cheek. ''Thanks for dinner dad. I love you.''

''I love you too honey.''

 

 

**(19:34) Carmilla:** _Long wavy blond hair, honey brown eyes, small and dorky. Is that you?_

**(19:37) Laura:** _Carmilla what is this?_

**(19:42) Carmilla:** _Just checking if you truly gave me your number buttercup_

**(19:44) Laura:** _Why wouldn't I? We are neighbors_

**(19:48) Carmilla:** _I needed a good excuse to text you_

**(19:50) Laura:** _Ah about what?_

**(19:52) Carmilla:** _I'm home alone tomorrow, which is kinda boring_

**(19:53) Carmilla:**   _Wanna come over and keep me company?_

**(20:59) Laura:** _Sure that sounds fun_

**(20:05) Carmilla:**   _Alright see you tomorrow then. Sleep well buttercup._

**(20:07) Laura:** _Sleep well_

 

** _To be continued_ **


	2. Chapter 2

''It's a little messy because we are still moving everything.'' Carmilla says while we walk into her living room. There are big bookshelves against the wall and a huge flat screen TV. There are two big white lounge couches and there are some family photo's hanging on the wall ... in which Carmilla doesn't laugh. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''Hm?'' Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. ''Oh-uh no thank you.''

''Okay. I can show you my room if you like? It's actually the only room in this house that looks normal without unpacked boxes.''

''Cool.'' I nod. And I follow her upstairs. 

 

 

''Your room is so cool!'' I look around the room with big eyes. The walls are painted dark red and she has a huge king-size bed that are filled with (surprisingly) a lot colorful pillows. It looks very comfortable. There are two black speakers on the wall above her bed.  ''Woah this must be expensive.''

''Yeah well my father is a lawyer so-'' She shrugs. ''Money is not really an issue in this family.''

''So you like music huh?'' 

''I do yeah.'' She nods. ''Sometimes my mind is a little uh-'' She is trying to think about the right word. ''-hectic. I shut everything around me down and focus on the music, it truly works for me.''

''I have the same thing with yoga. But lately I don't do that anymore.'' I shrug. ''I don't really have time to relax.''

''Well then you should lie down on my bed. I swear it's heaven.''

I chuckle and flop down on her bed, bouncing back up a little. This mattress is so soft and the amount of pillows is making it even better! Heaven indeed. ''I'm staying here for ever.'' I mumble with my face buried in a pillow.

''Whatever you want cutie, this bed is big enough for both of us.'' She flops down next to me. The bed is indeed big enough for both of us but she still decides to lie down close to me. I move on my side to face her. She is lying on her back, staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. I look at the ceiling too. Her whole ceiling is a painting of stars. It looks really realistic, like I'm lying underneath the starry sky. 

''That is a really cool ceiling.''

''Thanks. I like the stars, it's comforting.''

''Hmm.'' I hum. ''You were right about this bed being heaven. I could fall asleep right here and now. I haven't felt something this comfortable in a long while.''

''Well go ahead. I usually take a nap at this time anyway so ...''

''Really?'' I ask. She nods and gets up. She starts to unbutton her pants. My eyes widen. What the hell is she doing? She gets out of her pants and raises one eyebrows at me when she catches me staring. I blush and quickly look away.

''Uh yeah I'm not comfortable sleeping in pants, I hope you don't mind.'' I shake my head. ''Alright.'' She lies back down and covers herself with the blanket. ''You can get underneath the blanket if you want to. Make yourself comfortable. ''

''I'm fine.'' I say. 

''Whatever you want sweetheart.''

 

 

I feel something warm wrapped around me when I wake up. I don't think about it and snuggle more against it. I hum. The warmth feels so good. I snuggle my nose against it and hum again when it also smells really good. What exactly am I cuddling? And why is it moving? Wait ... why does it have a heartbeat?! I open my eyes. My head is lying on Carmilla's chest. I shoot up. Carmilla groans.

''Stop moving.'' She mumbles. She reaches for my hand with closed eyes. ''Come back I'm cold.''

''Uh Carm I-I should go back home.'' I say with flushed cheeks. Her eyes shoot open too. She looks at me and groans.

''Sorry cupcake I didn't realize it was you.'' She sits up and strokes her hands through her hair. ''Are you sure you're leaving? I mean we can go swim or something.'' I bite down on my bottom lip. Should I stay? ''Come one I don't feel like being alone. Please stay?''

''Okay. But I don't have a bikini with me so-''

''Don't worry you can wear one of mine.'' She gets up and walks to her wardrobe. She starts to throw some bikini's on bed. ''Pick one.''

''I'm not wearing those.'' I say with big eyes. ''Those are like super sexy.''

''So? It's a bikini it's supposed to be sexy.'' She smirks. She grabs a red strapless bikini. ''I think this one will look really good on you.'' I blush and shake my head. ''Come on it's just the two of us. I promise I won't check you out.'' She winks. Oh my god. I hesitantly grab the bikini. ''There is a bathroom right there.'' She nods at a door. ''You can go change sweetheart.'' 

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I start to undress myself. God why I'm I doing this? I would never wear something this sexy. I put the top on and .... Oh my freaking god it's a push up! I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. I look sexy. I smile. I can't remember I ever thought that about myself. Maybe this is something good. 

I walk out of the bathroom and back into Carmilla bedroom to see her standing right in front of me, wearing the same bikini but in black. Oh woah. _Control you gayness Hollis_!

''Woah cupake you look good.'' She smirks and her eyes wander down my body. ''Do you work out?''

''N-no.'' I stutter. Damn it why do I stutter?! ''Just yoga. Why?''

''Nothing.'' She shrugs. ''You have a nice body.''

''Oh thanks.'' I blush. ''Y-you too.''

''Glad to know you checked me out.''

''I didn't!'' My face must be super red right now. 

''Whatever you say cupcake. Let's go take a swim.''

 

 

 

''Oh my god is that a Jacuzzi?'' I ask while swimming over to Carmilla who's on the other side of the pool. She nods. ''Can we go in?''

''I don't think it's working yet.'' Carmilla says. ''But I will call you as soon as it works.''

''Okay.'' I push myself up and sit on the edge of the pool. Carmilla swims in front of me and looks up at me. I smile down at her. She really is a very beautiful girl. She smiles back and playfully splashes some water on me. ''Do you have a boyfriend?'' I ask without even thinking about it. I immediately start to blush when I realize what I just asked. 

''No.'' She frowns at me. ''Why are you asking?''

''Sorry that was rude.'' I shake my head. ''I just- I mean you are very pretty so I thought you would have a boyfriend.''

''You think I'm pretty?'' I just nod with a slight blush. She chuckles. ''Well my _girlfriend_ broke up with me because she don't want to have a long distance relationship.''

''G-girlfriend?'' My eyes widen. ''I'm so sorry!'' 

''It's fine.'' She bites down on her bottom lip. ''You're not like homophobic or something right?''

I laugh. ''Me? Oh no no. I am probably the gayest girl you will ever know.'' 

''Right.'' She laughs. I raise my eyebrows at her. Her eyes widen. ''Wait you're serious?''

''Uh yeah? I thought you had noticed it already. I mean I wear beanies and flannels while it's summer, that's pretty gay don't you think?'' 

''I don't like to judge people by the way they look.'' She shrugs. ''You could have been straight as well.''

''Well I'm as straight as a circle.''

''Okay.'' She climbs out of the pool to sit down next to me. ''Same.'' She nudges me with her elbow. I chuckle. ''So are you hungry? I kinda want to order pizza or something.'' I like how she casually just changes the subject. 

''I'm out of money. I can't even buy a pizza anymore.''

''It's fine I'll pay. My father gives me enough money every week to buy my own pizzeria.''

''Alright then if you don't mind.'' I say. 

''Not at all.''

 

 

We sit down on the soft grass in her backyard. This backyard is huge. It's silence while we enjoy our pizza. I look at Carmilla who is staring in front of her. I know her for one day now and I've noticed she does that very often. I clear my throat and decide to break the silence.

''So what was your girlfriends name?''

''Elsie.'' She says. ''I did like her a lot. But at least now I don't have to waste my time on her anymore. Her leaving me proved that it wasn't true love anyway.''

''What does she look like?''

''Blond and tiny.'' She shrugs. ''Nothing special really.''

''Blond and tiny huh?'' I teasingly bump my shoulder against hers. 

She chuckles. ''Yeah that's my type.'' She smiles at me. ''I also really like honey brown eyes.'' Sooo ... that's flirting right? I blush. ''Do you have a type?''

''I don't think so.'' I say. ''I've had only two girlfriends and they didn't look the same at all. My first girlfriend's name was Danny, a redhead who likes science. My second girlfriend's name was Elliot, a blond who likes sports. They are both tall though.''

''Well I guess I'm out then.'' 

''I guess.'' I mumble. There is a small silence again until I decide to speak again. ''Where do you go to school?''

''Silas. I start next Monday.''

''I go there too. Maybe we will became classmates. You are lucky though, summer break starts in two weeks already.''

''I know. Well at least I know someone to hang out with, if that's okay?''

''Yeah of course that's okay.'' I smile. ''I'll introduce you to my friends so we can all hangout together. There is a party on Friday, you should come with us.''

''Maybe.'' She gets up. ''I really don't wanna kick you out or something but my dad is going to be back soon and his wife really isn't a fun person to be around with. It's your own choice, you can stay, but if I were you I would go home.''

''Okay.'' I get up. ''I have to make some homework anyway. Thanks for asking me to come over.''

''Thanks for hanging out with me.'' She smiles. I smile back and wrap my arms around her for a quick hug. She hugs me back. She smells so good. ''I'll see you tomorrow maybe? Or otherwise I'll see you on school.''

''Sure. It was fun hanging out with you, bye!''

I change back into my own clothes before going back home. I really enjoyed hanging out with her a lot. I hope we can do this more often.

 

 

**_ To be continued  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Another chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Mentioning of self harm

_Monday_

We didn't hang out on Sunday because my dad wanted to spend the day with me. We spent the day shopping. Yeah I shop with my dad. I'm lucky to have a dad who does that since I can't do it with my mother very often. I was kinda sad that I couldn't hang out with Carmilla yesterday. I had so much fun with her the day before. It feels like we are friends already. Today I can hang out with her again. Mr Karnstein suggested to give me a ride since he is driving Carmilla to school anyway.

 

 

''Hey.'' I smile and walk up to Carmilla who is leaning against a very expansive car. She smiles back. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her.

''Hey.'' She greets back. She pulls back and looks me up and down. ''You look good.''

''Thank you.'' I feel my cheeks getting warm. ''You too.'' She smiles. She really does look good. She is wearing a white tank-top and black ripped jeans. Her wavy hair falls down her shoulder. And that smile ... god her smile is beautiful. The way she is leaning against that car, showing her toned arms. I blush when I realize I'm shamelessly checking her out. A small smirk appears on her face and she shakes her head with a chuckle. This girl does things to me

Her dad walks out of the house and up to us. ''Alright girls. Ready?''

''Is Will not coming with us?'' Carmilla asks.

''Will has a fever. But don't worry about him your mother is taking care of him today.''

''From where? Heaven?'' She asks annoyed. We all get into the car. Mr Karnstein let out a heavy sigh.

''Why can't you accept Catherine to be your mother?''

''Because she is not!'' My eyes widen at her anger. I look at her. She takes a deep breath and moves her head to meet my gaze, her eyes full of sadness. ''Sorry.'' She mumbles and looks down at her hands. ''I didn't mean to shout at you father.'' 

''It's okay. Let's not talk about this right now.''

 

 

''Hey Laura.'' Carmilla says when we start to walk towards the school entrance. ''I'm sorry for what happened in the car.''

''You don't have to apologize.'' I shrug. ''It's okay.'' I smile at her and caress her back up and down to comfort her. ''I understand your frustration.''

''Thank you.'' She smiles back at me. ''I mean for being so nice. I'm not used to that.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm not someone who makes friends easily. I like being alone.''

''What about Elsie?''

''We never talked about stuff. She never listened to me. She didn't understand my story. I told her about my past and she just didn't care.'' She shrugs. ''We were girlfriends but not friends. Sometimes I felt like she only wanted me for one thing.''

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' I wrap my arm around her shoulder and hug her side. ''Well I would love to be your friend.''

''I think I would like that too.'' She smiles.

 

 

Apparently we are in the same class. Which I like a lot. We are on our way to our next class when I hear someone call my name.

''Hey Laura.'' Danny walks up to me. ''Ready for my birthday party on Friday?''

''Totally.'' I smile. ''I invited Carmilla to come with us. That's cool right?'' 

Danny looks at Carmilla. ''You must be Carmilla.''

''Must I be?'' Carmilla sighs. I nudge her with my elbow. She sighs again. ''Yes I'm Carmilla. I'm Laura's new neighbor.''

''Well you're welcome as long as you behave yourself.''

''Sorry Tall Red can't promise that.'' She smirks and grabs my wrist. ''We should go to our next class cutie.'' 

''Cutie?'' Danny asks and looks at me with raised eyebrows. I just shrug and follow Carmilla who started to pull at my arm.

 

 

''So how was your first day?'' I ask when we walk out of our last class for today. Carmilla shrugs.

''It was okay. I'm not a fan of school in general.'' She bumps her shoulder against mine. ''But at least I had good company.'' She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me against her side. ''Thank you for today.''

''You're very welcome.'' I smile at her. We walk to our lockers to grab our stuff. We are lucky that our lockers are next to each other. Carmilla keeps her arm around my shoulder the whole time. ''What do you think about my friends?''

''I don't like Tall Red, the others are cool though.'' I introduced Carmilla to my friends during lunch. It was going pretty well and everyone was cool with her sitting with us ... except for Danny. Danny and Carmilla were looking at each other like they were going to kill each other the whole time. I noticed Carmilla wrapping her arm around my shoulder during lunch and smirking at Danny like she was challenging her or something.

''Laura.'' I hear my name when we just arrived at our lockers. I turn around. Carmilla turns with me, not bothering to move her arm. It's Danny again. ''Wanna hang out? We can go to my place, watch a movie or something.''

''She is going with me.'' Carmilla says. Am I? I frown at her. ''Right?'' She asks. ''I mean that Jacuzzi is working now.'' She smiles at me. 

''Well I asked her first.'' Danny says and grabs my hand and tries to pull me with her.

''I don't care.'' Carmilla pulls me back. God this is childish. 

''Guys!'' I yell. ''I'm not some toy!'' I say in annoyance. ''I'm not going with either of you because I have to make homework.'' I sigh and look at Danny. ''I'll see you some other time Danny.'' I grab Carmilla's arm and pull her with me. ''What was that?''

''Nothing.'' Carmilla shrugs.

I sigh. ''Alright whatever.''

 

 

 **(17:12) Carmilla:** _Are you mad at me?_

 **(17:21) Laura:** _No why?_

( **17:23) Carmilla:** _Because what happened on school today with Danny_

 **(17:29) Laura:** _I'm not mad but it was a little childish though_

 **(17:36) Carmilla:** _I know I'm sorry_

 **(17:39) Carmilla:** _I don't like Tall Red_

 **(17:43) Laura:** _You don't have to like her but just try to be nice to each other_

 **(17:45) Laura:** _For me? Please?_

 **(17:47) Carmilla:** _Okay ... sooo are you done with homework?_

 **(17:50) Laura:** _Almost why?_

 **(17:52) Carmilla:** _We can still hangout in the Jacuzzi :)_

 **(17:55) Laura:** _Let me ask my dad_

I get up from the couch where I was making my homework and walk into the kitchen where my dad is making dinner. 

''Hey dad.'' He hums and looks at me. ''Can I go to Carmilla after dinner?''

''What are you guys gonna do?''

''Just hangout in her Jacuzzi.''

''Aah.'' He smirks. ''Now I understand. Cute girl in bikini, am I right?''

''Dad!'' I blush.

''It's okay honey. You're a teenager with hormones I understand.''

''Oh god.'' I bury my face into my hands. ''First of all: I'm not talking about _hormones_ with you. Second of all: Please stop, this is so embarrassing. We are friends.''

''Sure honey.''

''Urgh whatever dad.'' I walk back to the living room and flop down on the couch.

 **(18:04) Laura:** _See you after dinner_

 **(18:06) Carmilla:** _Alright cutie :)_

 

 

''I brought my own bikini this time.'' I say while entering Carmilla's room.

''Too bad. You looked good in mine.''

''I'm more comfortable in this one.'' 

''Alright whatever you want cupcake. You can change into the bathroom just like last time.'' 

I nod and walk into the bathroom. I look in the mirror after I changed. I sigh. Carmilla's red bikini looked much better on me than this boring flower bikini. Whatever. I'm not here to look good. I'm here to have a good time with my friend.

 

 

''This is nice.'' I say while sitting across from her in the Jacuzzi. Carmilla hums in response.

I watch her for a while. She is resting her head back, exposing her neck and the thought of me kissing along it crosses my mind for a brief second. Sometimes her leg brushes against mine which sends a shiver down my spine.

Her arms are resting on the edge of the Jacuzzi. My eyes trail down her arms. I frown when I notice little scars on her wrist. Carmilla opens her eyes and catches me staring. She immediately moves her arms under water. I meet her gaze and she looks away. Her cheeks are red out of embarrassment. 

I move to sit beside her and I grab her hand. I caress my thumb along it. 

''It's okay.'' I say. ''You don't have to be embarrassed.'' I bring her hand to my lips and press a soft kiss against the scars.

''I don't do it anymore.'' She mumbles. ''These are from two years ago.'' She finally faces me again. I smile at her while I keep stroking my thumb along the palm of her hand. She takes a deep breath. ''I just- It's hard to talk about it.''

''You don't have to talk about it.'' 

She shrugs. ''I don't want you to think I'm weird or something.''

''Of course not.'' I tangle my fingers with hers. ''I know we just met a couple days ago but you don't have to hide yourself for me, or be embarrassed.''

''Thank you.'' She says. We stare into each others eyes for a while. Her eyes wander down to my lips. She smiles and bites down on her bottom lip. What is she thinking about? She looks at my eyes and then again back at my lips. 

''Carmilla Karnstein you're in big trouble young lady!''

We both look up with big eyes. Mr Karnstein's eyes are spitting fire. 

Oh crap.

 

 

_ **To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 4

''I'm sorry dad.'' Carmilla sighs while she flops down on the couch. We changed back into our clothes and her dad told us to come to the living room. 

''I asked you to take care of your brother while we were gone!''

''He is sleeping! What am I supposed to do? Sit there and watch him while he sleeps?!''

''What if something happened while you were outside?!'' Mrs Karnstein shouts.

''He is _your_ son! You could have stayed at home yourself to take care of him! But it seems like that stupid dinner of yours is more important than your son!''

''Don't talk to me like that!''

''Or what?!'' Carmilla gets up and faces her. ''What are you gonna do? You are _not_ my mother.''

''Carmilla!'' Her father shouts. ''Enough!'' He turns to face me. ''I'm sorry Laura but I have to ask you to go home. My daughter is grounded.'' Carmilla groans.

I nod. ''Alright Mr Karnstein. Carm do you mind walking me out?'' I ask her.

 

 

I step outside and turn around to face Carmilla. She leans against the door frame. She looks kinda sad. I reach up to cup her face in my hand. I softly caress my thumb along her cheek.

''Are you okay?'' I ask.

''I hate her.'' She lowers her eyes. ''I don't want her in my life.''

''Is there something I can do for you?''

''No. I'll just go to sleep I guess.''

''Carm look at me.'' I say while still caressing her cheek with my thumb. She hesitantly bites down on her bottom lip but then meets my gaze. Her eyes are watery. I really hope she will be okay. I smile at her. ''Goodnight.''

A small smile appears on her lips too. ''Goodnight.'' She whispers. I bend to her and press a soft kiss against her cheek. I hear her taking a deep breath. ''Do you mind walking to school together tomorrow?''

''No that's fine.'' I take a step back. ''See you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything. Okay?''

''Okay. See you tomorrow sunshine.''

 

 

**(08:10) Carmilla:** _I'm at your front door_

**(08:13) Laura:** _I'm not ready yet_

**(08:14) Laura:** _You can come in the door is open_

I immediately hear my front door open and close. ''I'm in my room!'' I shout. I hear footsteps walking upstairs and just a second later my bedroom door opens. I turn around to face Carmilla. She is wearing tight black ripped jeans, a black tank-top with a red flannel and boots. She also wears a snapback on her head that matches her flannel. ''You look gay.'' I chuckle.

She chuckles too. ''Says the girl who owns the same flannel.'' She closes my door and flops down on my bed. She grabs my teddy bear that's next to my pillow and raises her eyebrows at me. ''And who's this?''

''This is Cuddles.'' I grab my teddy bear out of her hand. ''And no one is allowed to touch him. He smells like home and I would like to keep it that way.''

''Home? Aren't you born here?''

''Yeah but by _home_ I mean he smells like my mothers perfume.'' I put him back on my bed. ''Things used to be perfect, when mom still lived here. His smell reminds me of those times. It's kinda nice.''

''Alright sorry.'' She sighs. ''I wish I had something from my mother.'' I flop down on bed next to her. ''My father refuses to give me something from her or let me see a photo because he still wants me to see Catherine as my mother.'' She shrugs. ''I just want to know what she looks like.''

''Maybe you should talk to him once again.''

''Maybe.'' She mumbles.

''Are you okay? After what happened yesterday?''

She shrugs. ''I guess I am. I'm just tired of all these fights.''

''I understand. Do you wanna talk about it?''

''No.'' She smiles weakly at me. ''But thank you. Are you ready to go to school?''

''Yeah let's go.''

 

 

''Hey Laura.'' Danny walks up to us. We just entered the school. I hear Carmilla sigh. They really don't like each other. 

''Hey Danny.''

''I want to ask you something.''

''What is it?''

''I'm having a birthday dinner with my family today and they asked me to bring someone. They already know you and they think you are lovely. Will you please come with me?''

Should I? I mean she is my ex-girlfriend. Isn't it a little weird to go to a family dinner with my ex-girlfriend? Danny and I are friends but we are not really close since we broke up. And I don't think Danny moved on. What if her family thinks we are still together? She looks at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh and nod. ''I'll go with you. Thanks for asking me that's nice.''

''Thank you so much!'' She says with a huge smile. She wraps her arms around me for a tight hug. I feel so small when she hugs me. She is so tall I feel like a kid hugging an adult. ''I'll pick you up at eight o'clock okay?'' I nod. She smiles and walks away.

''Dinner with your ex-girlfriend, huh?'' I hear a raspy voice say. ''Romantic.'' I look at Carmilla.

''Urgh.'' I groan. ''It's not romantic. It's a dinner with her family. How's that romantic?''

''Well maybe she will try to have a moment alone with you.''

I shrug. ''Well then I'll make it clear that I'm not interested in her anymore.'' I open my locker to grab my stuff for today.

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''Why is that? Are you interested in someone else?'' She smirks.

''Maybe I am.'' I give her a playful smile. ''But I won't tell you who it is.''

''Tease.'' She wraps her arm around my shoulder. ''I'll figure out who it is.''

''Good luck with that.''

 

 

I'm in Carmilla's room fitting dresses. I need her advice. I look in the mirror. My tight red dress hugging my hips, my blonde hair falling down my shoulder in waves, a red lipstick on my lips matching my dress. I bide down on my bottom lip. Isn't this too much?

I feel two soft hands on my bare shoulders. I smile at Carmilla through the mirror. ''Do I look okay?'' I ask.

''Are you kidding me? You look beautiful. If you weren't my friend I'd totally try to hit on you.''

''Isn't it too much? Isn't it too ... naked? I mean bare chest, bare shoulders, bare legs ...''

''Laura.'' She places her hand on my waist and turns me around to face her. ''You look amazing. And it isn't too much. I promise.'' She sighs and reaches her hand to pull a strand of hair behind my ear. She keeps her hand against my cheek and caresses her thumb along it. ''I'm sure Danny can't keep her eyes off of you.''

I smile. ''Thank you Carm.'' I wrap my arms around her neck to hug her. She wraps her arms around my middle to hold me too. We stand like that for a minute, enjoying each others warmth. Eventually I'm the one who pulls back. ''I have to go now. Danny is already waiting in her car outside.'' She nods. She looks a little sad. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.'' She weakly smiles at me. ''Don't worry about me.''

''Okay well you can tell me when something is wrong. You know that right?'' I ask. She nods.

We walk downstairs. She opens the door for me.

''Enjoy your dinner cupcake.'' She says and kisses my cheek. ''If you aren't too busy with other _activities_ , text me when you are home?''

''I won't be busy with other _activities_ so I'll text you for sure.''

''Alright. Have a good time.''

''Thanks Carm. Bye.''

She closes the door behind me.

 

 

_**To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARMILLA THE MOVIE WHAT THE FUCK! I'M SO EXCITED. THAT'S AMAZING.

**(00:34) Laura:** _I'm home_

 **(00:35) Laura:** _I hope I didn't wake you_

 **(00:37) Carmilla:** _Wasn't asleep yet_

 **(00:38) Carmilla:** _Had a good time?_

 **(00:41) Laura:** _It was okay. Dinner with my ex-girlfriend and her family is not what I enjoy doing the most_

 **(00:44) Carmilla:** _So no private moments?_

 **(00:45) Laura:** _Ewe no!_

 **(00:46) Laura:** _I don't want Danny anymore I've told you a million times_

 **(00:49) Carmilla:** _Alright chill just wanted to know if you got laid or not_

 **(00:56) Laura:** _Why? Jealous?_

 **(00:58) Carmilla:** _Of course I am_

 **(01:00) Carmilla:** _Haven't had sex in like two weeks or_ _something_

 **(01:03) Laura:** _First of all, too much information_  

 **(01:05) Laura:** _But since we're already talking about it, you think two weeks are long?_

 **(01:08) Carmilla:** _Duh_

 **(01:10) Laura:** _Try two_ _months_

 **(01:12) Carmilla:** _How are you not dead yet?_

 **(01:14) Laura:** _It's not that bad_

 **(01:15) Laura:** _You're just a horny t_ _eenager_

 **(01:17) Carmilla:** _You're only one year older cupcake ..._

 **(01:20) Laura:** _But I can control myself_

 **(01:23) Carmilla:** _Yeah right_

 **(01:25) Carmilla:** _I saw you checking out those girls in the gym locker room on school yesterday_

 **(01:29) Laura:** _I'm going to sleep now_

 **(01:30) Carmilla:** _Aahw are you blushing?_

 **(01:31) Laura:** _Goodnight_

 **(01:33) Carmilla:** _Goodnight buttercup ;)_

 

__

 

''Honey Carmilla is here to pick you up for school!'' My dad shouts. I groan and turn on my other side. I snuggle my face into my pillow, ready to fall back asleep. Suddenly my eyes shoot open. Shit! School! 

There is a knock on the door. ''Cupcake can I come in?'' Shit shit shit! I jump up and look into my mirror and try to fix my hair. ''Cupcake?''

''Just a minute!'' I look at my pajamas. I'm wearing a over sized shirt and no pants! I open my wardrobe to grab my clothes. Suddenly my door opens. _Crap_. 

''Cupcake what are you doing we need to g- oh ...'' Her eyes trail down my legs and back up to my face. She smirks. ''Looking good cutie.''

I groan. ''Don't make fun of me. I'm sorry I overslept.'' 

''I'm not making fun of you.'' She walks further into my room and flops down onto my bed. ''So you overslept, huh? Had a nice dream?'' She wiggles her eyebrows. 

''Oh my god Carm stop that!'' I blush. I grab a pillow and hit her with it. She chuckles and grabs my wrists to stop me. She pulls at my wrists and I fall down on top of her. Our bodies are pressed against each other. My eyes widen. She smiles and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. ''Carm?''

''You're beautiful.'' She caresses her thumb along my cheek. I don't know what to say. Where is this coming from?

''Thank you.'' I'm still blushing. ''You're beautiful too.'' She smiles. Her eyes trail down to my lips. She keeps staring at them. Oh ... I kinda want to kiss her. She is my friend but I want to know what her lips feel like against mine. I want to know what her lips taste like. I want to know how soft there are. I want to know how gentle she is.

Suddenly she clears her throat. ''Uh you should get dressed. We need to go to school.'' I can feel my cheeks turn even more red. I get off of her and grab my clothes. ''Cute butt cupcake!'' I hear her say when I walk into my bathroom. 

She is killing me.

 

 

__

 

I'm talking with LaFontaine and Perry when I suddenly feel a arm wrap around my shoulder. I sigh in relief when I see it's Carmilla. She smiles at me. I smile back and wrap my arm around her waist. LaFontaine looks at me with a smirk. I ignore them. They have been teasing me about having a crush on Carmilla since the first day ... I do have a little crush on her. I mean she is beautiful. But she is my friend. It's noting more than a little crush, innocent. Right?

 

 

__

 

Later that day Carmilla and I are hanging out in my room. 

''Who is texting you?'' Carmilla asks.

''Elliot. She suddenly regrets breaking up with me.''

''She wants you back?'' I nod. ''Well look at you, both of your exes can't live without you.''

I roll my eyes. ''Danny is the annoying ex-girlfriend. Elliot is cool.'' I shrug. ''I kinda miss having a girlfriend.''

''Having a girlfriend or certain activities?'' She nudges me with her elbow and smirks.

I blush. ''Both. But mostly the girlfriend part. The feeling of being in love, cute cuddles, cute kisses, cute dates, someone to talk to ...''

''Phf.'' She scoffs. ''You don't need a girlfriend for that.'' She smirks. ''I can give you most of those things too.''

Suddenly she crawls on top of me and straddles my waist. My eyes widen. What the hell is she doing? She bends downs and start to press kisses all over my face. I giggle and press my hands against her shoulders. Her soft lips are tickling me. Until she presses a kiss against my neck and it turns into a very different feeling. I gasp. Another kiss. I bite down on my bottom lip and try not to moan. I kinda want to pull her closer and let her continue that but I also want to push her away. Carmilla kisses my cheek again, and my jaw, and my forehead, and she presses one last quick kiss against my nose.

She pulls back and smiles at me. ''See? A friend can give cute kisses too.''

''Mhm'' I hum. _You turned me on you asshole._

''So what's next? Cute cuddles or cute date?'' _How about a cold shower?_

''I kinda wanna go out.'' _I just can't handle you touching me right now._

''Alright. Well since I just moved here I don't know any places to go.''

''Let's just have a walk through the park.'' I say and jump up. ''It's sunny outside and maybe we can grab something to eat?''

''Sounds great.''

 

__

 

We are walking through the park. It's sunny. I really enjoy this. We are walking close to each other, our arms brushing against each other. It feels like I'm actually having a walk with my girlfriend. I look at Carmilla. She is looking in front of her with a small smile on her face. Adorable. Does she likes me? Does she have a little crush on me too? She does flirt with me. But I think she is just a natural flirt. I've seen her winking at some girls in school. 

I feel her grabbing my hand and she intertwines our fingers. I look at her. She looks back at me and smiles. I smile too and press myself even closer against her. 

We walk like that until we reach a place where we grab some food. 

Today has been a good day.

 

 

**_To be continued_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday_

''Good morning sunshine.'' I hear a hot raspy voice behind me. I close my locker and turn around. Carmilla is standing there with a smirk.

I sigh. ''You scared me.'' I wrap my arms around her to hug her.

''Sorry.'' She kisses my cheek. We have been doing that every day now. Sometimes I kiss her cheek, sometimes she kisses my cheek. I always like it when she kisses my cheek. Her lips are so soft and warm. And the gentle touch against my hip when she pulls me closer for the kiss makes me feel dizzy.

''Ready for Danny's party tonight?''

''Do I really have to go?'' She groans. ''I don't like Tall Red.''

''But you like me.'' I smile and grab her hand. ''Please?''

''One condition.'' She says. I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to continue. She smirks and leans her cheek towards my lips. ''Kiss.'' I roll my eyes and peck her cheek. She shakes her head. ''No no. I want a real kiss not just a peck.'' I giggle and press my lips against her cheek for another kiss. ''Thank you.'' She smiles.

''Hey love birds.'' LaFontaine walks up to us. Carmilla smirks and wraps her arm around my shoulder, holding me close against her. 

''Jealous bio nerd?'' 

''Phf.'' LaFontaine scoffs. ''Not even a little bit. You two are gross together.''

''We're not together LaF.'' I roll my eyes. ''And you-'' I look at Carmilla. ''Stop acting like we are. I don't want people to think it's actually true.'' 

Carmilla frowns. ''Woah. Loud and clear.'' She moves her arm away from me and let it fall down her body. She shakes her head, a hurt expression on her face. ''I was just kidding but I didn't know you are _that_ ashamed of me.''

I sigh. ''Carm no that's not what I meant.''

''Whatever Laura.'' And she walks away. 

''Uh shit?'' LaF says. 

''Damn it.'' I groan. 

 

 

I went looking for Carmilla. I find her at the back of the school library. She is sitting at a small table, listening to music. I sit down opposite her. I know she noticed me but she doesn't look up. I reach to pull the earplug out of her ear. She looks at me, clearly annoyed. 

''I'm sorry.'' I say. ''I didn't mean it the way I said it. Of course I'm not ashamed of you.'' I shake my head. ''You're my best friend. The reason I don't want people to think I'm with you is because it's simply not true. I don't like rumors and especially not if they aren't true.''

''There are no rumors about us. LaF is the only one who says those things and they are just teasing.''

''I know.'' I sigh. ''I'm stupid. Please forgive me? Please please please?'' I look at her with big puppy eyes.

''You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that.''

''Thank you.'' I giggle and jump up. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her for a hug. ''We are late for class now.'' I say when I pull back.

''Well-'' Carmilla gets up. ''Since were are already late, why not skip it?''

''Truancy?''

''Mhm.'' Carmilla hums and smirks. ''Ahw Laura Hollis never skipped class?''

''Phf.'' I scoff. ''I have.'' Carmilla raises her eyebrows in disbelief. I roll my eyes ''Alright I haven't.''

''Well there has to be a first time for everything. We have about half an hour to grab an ice cream before our next class starts.'' She grabs her bag and swings it over her shoulder.

''Woah you're such a good influence.''

''Of course I am.''

 

 

This ice cream parlor is very expensive. I have about $7,00- and one ice cream is $5,00- that's insane! And I have to buy lunch from this money too.

''What's wrong cupcake?'' Carmilla asks.

''I don't really have money for this. $5,00- for one ice cream?!'' I whisper loudly. 

She chuckles. ''Relax cupcake I'll buy you the damn ice cream.''

''No I don't want that.''

She rolls her eyes. ''Cupcake. I really don't mind. Otherwise I'm going to spend my money on useless stuff anyway. You can have whatever ice cream you want and as much as you want.''

''Really?'' I ask. She nods. ''Alright.'' I smile. ''I want chocolate! And caramel. Oh and banana!'' I feel like a kid now. My dad never bought me big ice creams when I was a kid because I got too hyper from the amount of sugar. This kinda feels like a child dream coming true. ''-And strawberry!''

''You can eat all of that?'' Carmilla asks. I nod quickly. ''Alright. You heard her.'' She says to the woman behind the counter who starts to make the ice cream. ''And just a strawberry ice cream for me please.''

 

 

''Mmm.'' I moan. We are sitting outside the ice cream parlor, enjoying our ice cream. ''This chocolate is amazing.'' I take another bite. ''Mmm! And when you mix it with the caramel it's even better!'' I have a huge smile on my face. ''Woah this banana is just heaven!''

''You're literally a child.'' Carmilla laughs. ''Have you seen your face?'' 

I frown. ''Hmm?''

Carmilla chuckles. She grabs a paper napkin and brings it to my face. She wipes something from the corner of my mouth. ''You have something right there.'' She moves to the other corner of my mouth. ''And there.'' She laughs. ''Even on your chin!'' She wipes my chin. ''There you go, all clean.''

I blush. ''Thank you. I'm just very excited about this.''

''I noticed.'' She smiles. ''I'm glad you enjoy it.'' 

''Do you want to taste it?''

''No thank you. I'm good with my strawberry ice cream.''

''Okay. Just so you know, you're missing mouth orgasms.''

''Laura Hollis.'' She gasps. ''Don't say those words in public.'' I frown. What? She rolls her eyes. ''I'm mocking Catherine. I'm not allowed to say anything related to sex in public. Honestly, she will shout.''

''That woman is really old fashioned isn't she?''

''Yeah.'' She sighs. ''No sex before marriage!''

''Little too late for that huh?''

She laughs. ''Yeah. Also she is not very fond of me being a lesbian because _that's not how things naturally go_. I'm really happy she isn't my mother.''

''Homosexuality is actually a natural thing though. It's very common with penguins, for example.''

''Yeah well I don't think penguins are going to convince her.''

''You never know.''

 

 

"Run!" I shout while we are running through the hallway, trying to be on time for our next class. I'm holding Carmilla's hand and pull her with me. I giggle when she stumbles and almost falls down on the ground. 

"Not so fast!" She laughs. "I don't want to break my legs."

"Come on! We have one minute!" 

I pull at her hand again and this time she stumbles against me which causes me to stumble too and fall against the wall. Her body presses against mine. I turn around. My breath stuck in my throat when I look straight into her eyes. Her face is only inches away from mine. She licks her lips. _Fuck that's still sexy._

Her lips turn into a little smirk when she catches me staring at her lips. I blush but don't back away from her. Her smirk fades away and she stares at my lips now too. She leans in. Oh my god... I feel her hot breath against my lips. Her lips almost touch mine and then- the school bell rings. 

She backs away from me. I blush. My eyes widen when I realize what just happened. I groan. "We are late again. Dad is going to kill me."

''Relax.''

''No no. You don't understand. I promised him to be a good girl. He is going to kill me. Oh god please come with me to my house after school? He won't yell at me when you're with me.''

''Your dad don't seem like he would yell at you cupcake. You're literally his everything.''

''I know but-'' I shrug. ''Please? I don't want to be grounded. Danny's party is tonight. You can stay for dinner and we can get ready together to go. Please?''

''Alright.'' She sighs. ''We should go to class now though.''

''Yeah let's go.''

 

 

_**To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Under-age drinking

''Hey dad I'm home! Carmilla is here, we're in my room. Okay bye!'' I grab Carmilla's hand and pull her towards the stairs.

''Laura Hollis!'' My dad shows up. I groan. Crap. ''Your school called. Why weren't you on school today?''

''I was, I swear! I just missed first class ... and was a little too late for the second one.''

''You promised me to be a good student Laura. I'm having two jobs to pay for this school.''

''I know.'' I mumble. I look down at my hands. ''I'm sorry dad.''

''It's my fault, Mr Hollis.'' Carmilla says. I look at her and frown. What the hell is she doing? ''I asked her to grab some ice cream with me. It's my fault she missed class.''

''Well that's a surprise. I expected you to be a good influence on my daughter.''

''It won't happen again Mr Hollis, I promise.''

''Hmm.'' He hums. He stares at us for a second. ''Alright kiddo.'' He gives her shoulder a pat. ''There is nothing wrong with having fun, just try not to break any rules.'' I smile. He isn't mad at all. ''And stop calling me Mr Hollis. I'm Sherman.''

''Alright sir- Uh Mr Hol- ... Sherman.''

I giggle. He made her nervous. I start to pull her upstairs. I didn't even notice we held hands this whole time. ''Carm is staying for dinner.''

''That's okay honey.''

I smile and we walk upstairs.

 

 

''I expected a little more yelling.'' I say while walking into my room. ''I think it's thanks to you I'm not grounded now.'' I turn to face Carmilla. She closes the door behind her and walks up to me.

''I just told him the truth.''

''Thank you.'' I smile.

She smiles back at me and grabs my hand. She looks at our intertwined fingers and then back at my face. Their is even a little blush on her cheeks. Why is she blushing? What is she thinking about? ''Hey Laura-'' Her thumb brushes along my hand. ''About what happened on school today. Or what _didn't_ happen-'' She bites down on her bottom lip and her cheeks turn even more red.

My eye widen. ''I-I don't know what you're talking about. W-what happened? Nothing happened!'' I laugh nervously.

''Come on you know what I'm talking about. The moment that stupid school bell ruined.''

''Ooh that moment.'' I let out a nervous laugh.

''Yeah.'' She takes a step closer. We are just one breath away from each other. ''Did you want it to happen?'' She sighs. ''Or am I just a fool?''

''You're not a fool.'' I shake my head. ''Of course I wanted it to happen. I just thought that maybe you were just caught up in the moment and that it was a mistake or maybe you don't wan to-''

''Laura.'' She interrupts me. She cups my face with her other hand that isn't holding mine. ''Let me kiss you?''

''Please.'' I breath out. She leans in. It's happening. We are going to kiss. _I'm_ going to kiss Carmilla Karnstein. I'm going to kiss the most attractive girl on earth. My very _very_ hot friend.

I can feel her hot breath against my lips. My heart is jumping. _Calm down Hollis. Don't ruin the moment!_ Her lips brush again mine. _God just kiss me!_ And so she does. Like she can read my mind. Her lips press against mine and I feel like I'm in heaven. At least, I think this is what heaven feels like. Because god it's the most beautiful, amazing, perfect feeling ever.

I tangle my fingers in her dark curls. A shiver runs down my spine when her hand trails from my cheek down my neck and along my arm. She holds my upper arm and pulls me closer. Our bodies flush together. I hum in our kiss. Her lips our so amazing but I need to breathe.

I pull back with a gasp and rest my forehead against hers. Her hot breath mixes with mine. I move my hand from her hair to her face and caress my thumb along her cheek. I giggle. She smiles at me with red cheeks. I can feel my own cheeks turning red too. Why is this kiss making me blush? I've kissed some girl and they never had this effect on me.

''You're a good kisser.'' She whispers. I giggle again.

''Thank you.'' I pull back a little to look at her face. ''You too.'' I press another kiss against her lips. Just a fast kiss, but just as enjoyable. ''And you taste like strawberry.''

''Well you taste like chocolate cookies.''

''I guess we're both lucky huh?'' I smirk.

She chuckles. ''So ...'' She plays with the hem of my shirt, trying to hide her nervousness. ''What does this mean for us? What are we?''

I shrug. ''We are just us.'' I smile at her. ''Let's not label anything. I'm not ready for a label.''

''I respect that.'' She says. ''But I can kiss you right?'' Again, her cheeks turn red. I think it's adorable how she always flirts with me but now the moment is here, she is shy and blushing all the time.

''You definitely can.'' I think she breathed out a _'good'_ before her lips press against mine again. This time the kiss feels less insecure. It feels like we've been kissing each other several times already. It's too perfect. I want to cup her neck and deepen the kiss but I think it's too soon for that. Also, we don't have time. Dinner is going to be ready soon. I fight the urge to part her lips with my tongue and pull back. ''Let's keep it a secret though.''

'' _Our_ little secret?'' She smirks.

I smile. ''Yeah our little secret.''

 

 

''Thanks for dinner, Sherman.'' Carmilla says. ''It was delicious.''

''You're very welcome Carmilla. You should come over more often.'' He looks at me. ''I can see my daughter is very happy when she is with you. I haven't seen her like that in a while. I guess you are a good influence after all.''

''I would love to be here more often but my dad and his wife are very strict.''

''Well just know you're always welcome.''

''Thank you.'' She gets up and starts to grab the plates. ''Let me help with the dishes.''

''Oh no no-'' My dad stops her. ''-no no young lady. You're a guest. Go have some fun with my daughter.'' My dad looks at me again. ''You can use the Netflix account.'' He winks. Oh Jesus Christ ...

''Thanks dad.'' I mumble. ''But I think we are going to get ready for Danny's party.''

''Alright have fun sweetheart.''

 

 

 

''Tall Red really doesn't know how to throw a party.'' Carmilla sighs while wrapping her arm around my shoulder. She is holding a beer in her other hand. I wrap my arm around her waist. I nod in agreement. ''Let's have our own party at my place.'' She smirks. ''I have expansive champagne instead of cheap beer.''

''We can't leave.'' I say.

''But I'm bored.'' She groans. 

''Well then lets dance.'' I grab her hand. ''Come on.'' I start to move at the beat of the music. Carmilla just looks at me. ''Come on dance with me!''

''I'm not drunk enough for this.'' 

''Caaarm.'' I whine. ''Let's make some fun.'' I pull her closer. ''I promise to go home and drink that expansive champagne with you after we danced.''

''Deal.'' She smirks. 

 

 

 

I'm in the kitchen searching for something with more alcohol than this disgusting beer. I promised Carmilla to go home with her and I definitely need some more alcohol to do that. Because I'm sure she isn't planning to just drink champagne.

''Hey cupcake.'' I feel a warm body pressing against my back, two arms wrap around my body and a hot breath against my neck. ''Remember what you promised?''

I turn around in her arms to face her. She presses me against the counter-top. ''To go home and drink champagne with you.''

''Mhm.'' She hums. ''So why are we still here?'' She slips her hands underneath my shirt and caresses my hips with her thumb. She bends her head to my neck and presses a hot kiss against my skin. I let out a shaky breath. _Damn it_. ''I'd like to leave now.'' She whispers into my ear.

''Danny is going to kill me if I leave.''

''Screw her.'' She bites down on her bottom lip. Her hands trail from my hips to my back and she grabs my butt. ''I have better things to do than be on a stupid party and waste my time.'' 

''Really? Like what?'' 

''I'll let you see when you go with me.'' She winks and takes a step back.

Oh screw this party. I'm out. 

 

 

** _To be continued_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed yay! 
> 
>  
> 
> The end of season 3 was so beautiful! I'm very sad it's the end. But there will be a movie! :)


	8. Chapter 8

''Are you allowed to take those?'' I ask when Carmilla walks into her room with two very expensive bottles of champagne. I'm lying down on her bed.

''Probably not.'' Carmilla says and flops down next to me. She hands me a bottle. ''One for you and one for me. Cheers.'' She takes a sip of the bottle and hums. ''Well that's much better than beer.''

''I don't want you to get in trouble.''

''Honey I _am_ trouble. Just drink your champagne.''

I sigh and shrug. Alright then. I take a sip. My eyes widen. ''That's the best thing I've ever tasted.'' Carmilla smirks and opens her mouth to say something very inappropriate but I push my hand against her mouth. ''Don't even dare to make the comment.'' She chuckles against my hand.

''You know me so well.'' She says when I move my hand away.

''You're also very predictable.''

"Hmm." She hums. "Well if I'm so predictable-" She moves her face closer to mine. "-guess what I'm going to do next?" She whispers. I look down at her lips. Before I can say anything she presses her lips against mine already. I move my arms to wrap them around her neck. I sigh into the kiss. This is good. I feel her hand slip underneath my shirt.

''Is this okay?'' She asks while her hand caresses my hip and she presses a soft kiss just below my ear. Her touch causes a shiver to run down my spine.

''Yes.'' I breathe out. I feel her lips turn into a smile against my skin. She presses another soft kiss against my neck. I tangle my fingers into her hair to hold her close. Her hot breath is caressing my neck. I can't help the low moan that escapes my mouth. This spurs her on to continue kissing my neck. This time, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses along my skin until she reaches my collarbone.

I cup her face into my hands to pull her back up and kiss her lips again.

 

 

_Two empty bottles of champagne later_

''I'm drunk.'' I giggle.

''Yeah you are.'' Carmilla bites down on my earlobe and I feel her cupping my breast.

''Oh.'' I gasp. ''Stop that.'' I grab her hand.

''What? I can't touch you?'' She pouts.

''Not now.'' I giggle. ''We're drunk this is not a good idea.''

''But you want me.'' She whispers into my ear. ''I know you want me.''

''Yeah.'' I breathe out. ''But I can't think clear at the moment. I don't want to regret anything tomorrow.''

''You think you are going to regret having sex with me?'' She mumbles and looks at me with sad eyes.

''No no-'' I sigh. ''That's not what I mean. See? I'm already saying stupid things! I can't handle alcohol very well.'' I shake my head. ''What I meant is that I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this.''

''Okay. I can wait.''

''Thank you.'' I kiss her cheek. ''I think I like to sleep now.''

''Yeah that's probably a good idea.'' She gets up and starts to undress herself. I trail my eyes down her body but I don't even have the energy to keep my eyes open any longer. I let my head fall back down onto the pillow and close my eyes.

 

 

I wake up with an awful headache. The bright sun shining into my eyes isn't helping at all. I groan and hide my face into the pillow. I feel something warm pressed against my side. _Oh that's nice_. I snuggle closer against it. I hum and wrap my arm around whatever it is. Wait ... I open my eyes. Carmilla?

She is fast asleep. I groan and sit up a little. Holy fucking shit. She is naked. She is very _very_ naked. She is lying on top of the blanket, on her belly, showing her body completely.

I can't help but trail my eyes down her back to her butt. She has a nice butt. Wait am I naked too? _Please don't be naked._ I look down and sigh in relief. I'm still wearing my bra and panties. So why the fuck is _she_ naked?

I should probably cover Carmilla's body, right?

I reach out and caress my fingertips softly along her back. Her skin feels so good. I bite down on my bottom lip when I reach her butt. _Don't do it Hollis_. I trail my fingers back up. Her messy hair is falling down her shoulder and face. I move her hair away to look at her. She is so beautiful.

Her eyebrows turn into a frown and a small groan escapes her lips. _Shit_ she is waking up. She sleepily reaches for me and grabs my arm. She pulls me against her and snuggles her nose into my chest. I giggle. Well that's cute. ''Mmm cupake-''

''Carm? Are you awake?'' I caress my fingers through her hair. ''Carmilla?''

''Cupcake-'' She mumbles. ''-that's nice.''

I giggle. ''Yeah? You like it when I play with your hair?''

''-soft lips...''

''Carm wake up sweetie.'' I giggle and caress my thumb along her cheek. ''You're revealing all your secrets in your sleep.''

She groans and opens her eyes slightly. ''Laura?''

''Good morning.''

"Fuck my head hurts." She groans and, just like I did before, she snuggles closer against me.

"Same." I sigh. I bite down on my bottom lip and blush. "You're also very naked."

"I am?" She looks down at her own body and groans. "Right." She remembers now. "I do stupid things when I'm drunk."

" _What_ exactly have you done?"

"Oh don't worry cupcake. I just sleep naked. And I was drunk so I didn't think about you being here. Also I undressed you because I didn't want you to wake up in pain."

"Oh that's nice. Thank you."

"You totally checked me out, didn't you?" She smirks.

"No!" I blush. She raises her eyebrows at me. "Maybe a little bit." I mumble.

"And? Like it?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Stooop." I whine.

"Come on tell me." She chuckles and pokes her finger into my side. I giggle. "Ticklish cupcake?" She pokes my side again. "Come on tell me or I'll tickle you."

"No no please." I grab her hands. "Yes-" I blush again. "-I like your body. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles. She slides on strap from my bra down my shoulder. "It's only fair right?"

"No." I giggle. "I've only seen your butt."

"Oh is that so?" She smirks and gets up, showing her body to me. _Holy fuck_. I trail my eyes along her body and back up. "You've seen it all now." She flops back down on bed and crawls on top of me. My eyes widen. "Now it's fair." She softly caresses her fingertips up my arm until she reaches the strap.

"Okay.'' She looks surprised at me but then smiles. I let her slide the straps down my shoulder and then sit up to let her take off my bra completely. The moment my bra falls off my body she keeps staring at me.

She pushes me back down and hovers her face above mine. She kisses me. She tastes like alcohol but it's still a good kiss. I feel her hand on my breast. I love how gentle she is. I moan at her soft touch. She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine but she keeps her hands on my body. ''You're beautiful too.'' 

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. My eyes widen and I push her off me. I grab the blanket to hide my body. ''Carmilla?'' It's Will. ''Can I come in?''

''Just a minute!'' She jumps up and quickly puts her robe on. She then flops back down on bed, just in time because Will enters the room.

''What are yo- oooh.'' He smirks. ''Well well look at that, you know the rules little sis.''

''Shut up.'' She throws a pillow against him. ''And I'm older than you, don't call me that.''

''Mom and dad are going to yell at you if they find out you are having sex with a girl again.''

''Shut the fuck up Will! The reason why that rule exist is because your mother is homophobic.''

''What rule?'' I ask with a frown.

''I'm not allowed to have sex cupcake. First off all they think I'm too young and second of all Catherine is homophobic so ...'

''That's stupid! You're sixteen you're old enough for this. And she can't forbid you that's just stupid!''

''Calm down. It doesn't matter cupcake, Will isn't going to say anything. By the way we didn't even have sex.''

''Look I'm just here to ask what you want for breakfast.'' Will sighs.

''Painkillers.'' She groans. She turns on her side and wraps her arm around me. ''Now leave!''

 

 

_**To be continued** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter but I hope you like it

It's been a week since what happened between Carmilla and I. We have seen each other on school but that's all. Because Carmilla obviously got grounded for taking those bottles of champagne. And yeah, her father and Catherine are strict. 

But it's Friday again and her week of being grounded is over. She got her phone back after she got back home from school and immediately called me to hang out. She can be here any minute.

Also, school is over. Summer break is going to be a good time.

  


 

I'm lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, when there is a knock on my bedroom door.

''Hey cupcake it's me.''

I smile. Finally. ''Come in!''

The door swings open and a very happy Carmilla walks in. She flops down on bed next to me and I giggle when she wraps her arm around my body to press herself against my side. ''God I missed hanging out with you.''

''I missed you too.'' I smile. I brush some hair out of her face and look at her. She looks a little pale. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm a little tired but I'm happy to be here with you.''

''Well we can get some rest. Would you like that?''

''I don't want to just sleep. I can finally hang out with you again, I don't wanna waste this time. But I would like to watch a movie. Is that okay?''

''Yeah that's cool.'' I nod. I get up to grab my laptop and flop back down on bed. Carmilla immediately snuggles back up against me. ''What do you wanna watch?''

''I'm okay with everything.''

''Well then we are going to watch Twilight. Have you seen it?'' I ask. She shakes her head. ''Well it's about vampires. I'm sure you will love it.''

 

 

''When you said _vampires_ I thought you were talking about the kind of vampires who rip heads off, not vampires who sparkle in sunlight.''

''Oh come on you love it.'' 

''I honestly hate it. I'm not against romance but this is just _urgh_.'' She says and she let her head fall down against my shoulder. I giggle and press a kiss against her head. ''The girl is hot though.''

''Really? I thought you liked blondes.''

She looks at me and smirks. ''I do.'' Her eyes shoot to my lips and I can't help but do the same thing. She leans in and her soft lips touch mine. I relax into her touch and hum. It's a sweet and soft kiss which makes me feel dizzy. The kiss doesn't last long but it was perfect. Carmilla pulls back and rests her forehead against mine.

I smile. ''That was cute.''

''Don't make fun of me Hollis.''

''I'm not making fun of you, I liked it.'' I brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. ''Do you wanna take some rest? You don't like the movie anyway and I can use some sleep as well.''

''Okay.'' She nods. ''But only if you make dinner for me after our little nap.'' She smirks.

''Of course.'' I chuckle. 

 

 

I woke up after just half an hour of sleep. I kinda wanted to wake Carmilla but she looked so cute. So I let her sleep and walked downstairs to make some tea. 

Now I walk back into my bedroom. I frown. Carmilla is not in my bed. ''Carm?'' I hear something coming from the bathroom. ''Carm? Are you okay? I heard some noise coming from the bathroom.'' I open the bathroom door. Carmilla is sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. She looks pale. I frown. What's going on with her? Why is she throwing up? ''Hey.'' I kneel beside her. ''Carm what's wrong?''

''I don't feel well.'' She groans. ''My stomach is upset.''

I place my hand against her forehead. ''I think you have a fever.''

She groans again. ''God damn it.'' She get's up.

''Brush your teeth-'' I grab a toothbrush for her. ''-And after that you're going to lie back down on my bed.'' I kiss her cheek. ''I'm going to take care of you okay?'' She nods. I smile. ''Okay. Also drink this tea.'' I give her the cup of tea. ''I'm going to make some more tea. I'll be back in a minute. Feel free to grab something comfortable from my wardrobe.'' I caress her arm up and down. ''You are going to be okay.''

I walk out of the bathroom, back into my bedroom. My eyes widen when I see someone sitting on my bed. A tall blond girl, holding a single red rose.

''Elliot?'

 

 

**_To be continued_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this story still fun to read?


	10. Chapter 10

''What the fuck are you doing here?''

''Hey Laura.'' She smiles and gets up. She walks up to me and tries to grab my hand but I frown and take a step back. ''I just wanted to see you.''

''Well you've seen me you can leave now.''

She frowns. ''What's wrong?''

''What's wrong? You broke my heart and now you're here! _That's_ what's wrong. I just don't want to see you Elliot. Please leave.''

''I know I broke your heart and that's why I'm here. I miss you. I think about you all the time. Please Laura let me fix this?''

''No.'' I shake my head. ''I moved on. I don't want you anymore.''

''What's going on here?'' I hear Carmilla's voice. I turn around and see her stumbling out of the bathroom. 

I walk up to her and wrap my arm around her waist. ''Lie down on my bed Carm. You need to rest.'' I help her to my bed. I look at Elliot. ''Please leave. My friend is sick and I would like to take care of her.''

''Okay.'' She nods. ''Please pick up your phone when I call you. I really want to talk to you.''

''Whatever just leave now.'' I say. She sighs and leaves my room. Carmilla looks at me with confused eyes. ''That was Elliot.''

''Ex-girlfriend Elliot?''

''Yeah.'' I sigh. ''She wants me back. It's annoying. She is the one who broke up with me but I'm the one who moved on. Isn't that weird?''

''Kinda.'' Carmilla mumbles. ''Do you think you two will ever get back together?''

''No.'' I shake my head. I smile. ''I like someone else now.'' Carmilla smiles too. She knows _she's_ the one I like. I bend down to press a kiss against her forehead. ''Take some more rest okay? I'll make us something to eat.''

''Okay.'' She nods. I get up. '''Hey Laura.'' I turn around to look at her. ''I'm that girl you like right?''

I giggle. ''Yes.''

 

 

Carmilla slept the whole day after she ate some soup. I called her dad to tell him she is going to stay with me so I can take care of her. He was very thankful for that since he's too busy to take care of her.

It's already dark outside and Carmilla is still asleep. I'm on the couch in the living room watching Netflix. I grab my phone and see I have three missed calls from Elliot. She also texted me.

**(19:37) Elliot:** _Please let me talk to you_

I roll my eyes. God she is annoying

**(19:40) Laura:** _Alright go ahead_

**(19:45) Elliot:** _Not like this_

**(19:46) Elliot:** _Meet me at the coffeehouse?_

**(19:48) Laura:** _Fine see you in a couple minutes_

**(19:49) Elliot:** _Thank you_

I groan and get up. I don't want to talk to her. I don't wanna listen to her bullshit. But she is annoying and maybe she will stop when I listen to her.

''Dad.'' He is sitting on the other couch with a book in his hands. He hums in response. ''I'm going out real quick. Will you please take care of Carm?''

''Of course honey. What are you going to do?''

''I'm meeting Elliot at the coffeehouse. She want's to talk to me.''

''Okay. Good luck.''

''Thank you.''

 

 

I walk into the coffeehouse. Elliot is sitting at a table near the window. I walk up to her and sit down across from her. She smiles.

''Hey. I ordered you a hot cocoa.''

''Thank you. But I'm not here to drink something with you. I'm here to listen to you and after that I'm going back home.''

She sighs. ''Alright then I'm going to be straightforward with you. I miss you and I want you back. I know I cheated on you and I know that's something unforgivable-''

''But still you're asking me for a second change? What do you think I am? I'm not some toy!'' She makes me fucking angry. She dumped me for some slut and now she wants me back because the other girl isn't good enough anymore? She can't be serious.

''I'm not using you Laura. I love you. I've always loved you. I cheated on you because things weren't going very well between us and I just needed some love-''

''Bullshit!'' My eyes are spitting fire right now. ''The reason why you cheated on me is because I was in a depression and I wasn't able to have sex with you at that moment. _That's_ why you cheated on me!''

''That's not true!'' She shakes her head. ''That had nothing to do with it! Of course I missed it. But that's _not_ the reason. You weren't yourself Laura.''

''I was in a fucking depression! What the fuck do you expect?! Of course I wasn't myself! I needed you at that moment. I needed you to help me fix myself! And at that moment you decided to ruin _everything_!''

''Laura I'm so sorry. I know I ruined things and I know I'm an asshole but please give me another change.''

I shake my head. ''I can't. Not after everything that happened. I moved on Elliot. I found another girl who makes me happy. So please don't be selfish and let me be happy.''

''Is it that girl you were taking care of this afternoon?''

''Yes.''

''... She is pretty.'' She clears her throat. ''I do want you to be happy. Do you think she can give you what you need?''

''I think she can make me the happiest person alive.''

A tear rolls down her cheek. She nods. ''Okay. Well then I hope you found the love of your life.''

I get up. ''I'm sorry Elliot.'' She get's up to. I wrap my arms around her for a hug. ''I think we both deserve to be happy.'' I kiss her cheek and take a step back. ''Just not with each other.''

''Can we be friends?''

''If you promise me you won't be the jealous ex-girlfriend then yes we can be friends.'' I sigh. ''I already have an jealous ex-girlfriend and I can't deal with another one.''

''I promise I won't be jealous.'' She chuckle. ''Or at least won't show it.''

''Thank you. I'm going back home now. Carmilla is still sick and I think she is going to wake up soon. I'll see you another time.''

''Alright. Bye Laura.''

 

 

I walk into my room. Carmilla is still lying in my bed but she's awake. I smile and walk up to her. I sit down at the edge of the bed and caress her cheek. ''Are you still hot?''

''I don't know you tell me.'' She smirks.

''I mean your temperature.'' I giggle.

''Oh.'' She chuckles. ''I don't know but I feel fine.''

''Well that's good.''

''Your dad told me you were at the coffeehouse with Elliot.''

Damn it dad. Why?! I nod. ''Yeah she wanted to talk to me. She said she still loves me and she regrets cheating on me. She just wants me back.''

''What did you say?''

I smile. ''That I moved on and that I found another girl who makes me happy now.''

''Well that must be a pretty hot girl.'' She smirks. ''Right?''

''You are unbelievable.'' I shake my head and laugh. She grabs my waist and pulls me on top of her. I squeak. I hover above her and the room goes silent when we stare into each others eyes. ''But beautiful.'' I smile. I lean down to kiss her lips. I feel her smile against my lips.

''Not as beautiful as you are.'' And she kisses me again.

Yeah Carmilla Karnstein definitely makes me happy. 

 

 

_ To be continued  _


	11. Chapter 11

_One week later_

 

I'm spending the day with my friends on the beach. The water is a little bit too cold for my liking so I just lie on a beach towel and I enjoy the heat of the sun on my body. Everybody else is in the water.

I'm starting to fall asleep when suddenly I feel something cold on top of me. I open my eyes and look straight at Carmilla's face. She is pressing her cold wet body against me and hovers her face above mine. ''Hi cupcake.''

''Carm you're making me wet.''

''Yeah I sometimes have that effect on you.'' She smirks. 

I start to blush when I realize how that sounded. I should think about my words first before I say them. ''I mean your body it's cold and wet. Will you please go off me?''

She pouts. ''I want to cuddle with you.'' She presses a kiss against my cheek. I sigh. I can't say no to her pout. I wrap my arms around her and softly caress her back up and down. She buries her face in my neck and I can feel her smile against my skin. 

She presses a soft kiss just below my ear and I close my eyes at the feeling. A shiver rolls down my spine. I hate it that I love it so much when she kisses me.

She presses herself up a little bit and leans on her forearms to look at me. I'm still caressing her back up and down when she leans in to press her lips against mine for a short loving kiss. 

I smile. ''Well thank you.'' She doesn't do that very often. I'm always the one who gives loving kisses and she's always the one making things hot. I know that at moments like these she's feeling the same butterflies in her belly like I feel. We know we are madly in love with each other. But we never talk about it. And things are still not official. 

''You're welcome beautiful.'' She chuckles and presses another kiss against my lips. She smiles against my lips. ''Do you feel that?'' I frown. What does she means? ''Butterflies'' She whispers. Huh? She's admitting she feels something? Well that's new.

I giggle. ''You're a sap.'' I kiss her. ''I like it.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''Don't tell anyone.'' She presses a kiss against my nose. ''Wanna take a walk together?''

This time it's my turn to pout. ''I wanna stay here.''

''Lazy butt. Please? I just want a moment alone with you and away from the redheads.''

''Fine.'' I groan. She smiles and gets up. I get up too. She grabs my hand and we start to walk.

 

 

''I love the feeling of the warm sand underneath my bare feet.'' I say. ''Do you like that too?''

''Mhm.'' She hums. I bet she didn't even hear what I said. She has been staring in front of her the whole time and didn't say a word. She is squeezing my hand. Why is she so tense?

''-I also like to make out with other people.'' No reaction. ''-and I'm pregnant.'' ... ''Carm!''

''What?'' She asks with a frown.

''I just said that I like to make out with other people and that I'm pregnant.''

''What?!'' Her eyes widen. 

''Not really.'' I roll my eyes. ''You're not listening. What's going on?''

''I'm sorry.'' She sighs. ''... I'm a little nervous.''

''What for?'' I ask with a frown. She stops walking. I turn to look at her. She bites down on her bottom lip and takes a deep breath. I've never seen her like this before. ''Carm? You know you can tell me everything right?''

''I know it's just that-'' She shakes her head. ''I don't know _how_ to tell you.'' My heart starts to beat faster. What is going on? What has she done? Is she in love with someone else? Is she breaking up with me? We are not officially together but ... urgh. _Please don't break my heart._

''Please just tell me.''

She takes another deep breath. ''I'm moving again.''

My eyes widen. My heart stops beating. Time stops. She what? ''W-what?''

''My dad found a job in Paris. We're moving in June next year.''

''B-but that means we have less than a year together.'' My eyes well up with tears. She can't move. I can't lose her. I'm finally happy again. _Please don't leave me_.

''I know. I'm so sorry Laura. I don't want this. I want to stay here with you. I want _us_. I don't know what to do.''

''Hey.'' I rest my hand against her cheek. ''I'm not giving up on us. We have almost a year. We are going to figure this out. I'm going to save money for a ticket and I'm going to visit you-''

''Laura no.'' She shakes her head. ''Money is not the issue here and you know that.'' She closes her eyes. ''The distance is the problem.''

''We will make it work.'' I cup her face with both of my hands now. She opens her eyes again to look at me. ''I believe in us. I believe that we can make this work but you have to believe in it too. I can't make it work all by myself.''

A small smile appears on her face. ''Okay. Let's make it work.'' And she kisses me. It's a loving kiss again. Her soft lips move gently against mine. I enjoy the taste of her cherry chapstick. She knows I love that one and she keeps wearing it all the time. She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. ''I knew about my dads plan. I knew this was just a year in between. So my plan was to finish my school year and than just move to Paris. Falling in love wasn't in my plan.'' She breathes out. My heart starts to beat faster. ''Now I'm not _just_ moving to Paris. Now I'm moving to Paris with an broken heart because I can't be with the love of my life.'' She takes a deep breath. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about this. Now I made it hard for you too.''

''It's okay. It's not like it makes any sense if you told me this earlier. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you anyway.'' I giggle. ''Hey Carm?'' She hums. ''Is this the reason why we still have not made things official?''

''Yeah.'' She sighs. ''I'm sorry.''

''Well I guess it's time to make things official. Don't you think?''

She smiles. ''Laura Eileen Hollis-'' Of course she uses my middle name. That ugly middle name I hate so damn much. ''-Will you please do me the honor to be my girlfriend?''

''Yes. Carmilla Karnstein I would love to be your girlfriend.''

Her smile widens and she kisses me again. Well it's not really a kiss. Our lips touch but we are not able to kiss because we are both smiling like idiots.

Things are going to be hard. But we will figure this out. I'm in love with Carmilla Karnstein and I'm not letting go of her. I'm going to fight for this. 

We are going to fight for this together. 

 

 

_**To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! The next one will be a little longer. ( I already wrote it but I'm not posting it yet :P )
> 
>  
> 
> So Carmilla is moving. Will a long distance relationship work or are they going to break up? (I don't even know what I'm gonna do we will see haha)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

_December_  

 

''It's almost Christmas!'' I throw Carmilla's bedroom door open and walk into her room. She is still asleep ... or she was still asleep. She opens her eyes and groans. She pulls the blanket over her head. ''Come on sleepyhead wake up!'' I jump on top of her and straddle her waist. 

''Oef!'' She groans. I giggle and pull the blanket away from her face. ''You have to stop doing that cupcake or I'll take the key back.''

''Don't be grumpy. It's almost Christmas! We have to make Christmas plans.'' I pull at the blanket. ''Come on get up!'' 

She grabs my wrists to stop me. ''I'm _very_ naked underneath this blanket.''

''Oh.'' I blush. ''I'll leave you alone if you promise me to get up.''

''No.''

''Well then I guess I have to pull this blanket away.'' I start to pull at the blanket, waiting for her to stop me, but she doesn't. Oh my god ...

She smirks. ''Like I care cupcake.'' She looks at me with challenging eyes. Okay that's it. I pull at the blanket and throw it aside. _Holy fucking shit._ I can't help but just stare at her body. Suddenly I feel her hands on my hips and she pins me down into the mattress. She pushes her own body against mine and smirks while her face hovers above mine. ''Well look at that, my innocent cupcake has a naughty side.'' And she bends down to press her lips against mine. 

I can't suppress the moan that escapes my mouth. This is overwhelming. She is naked on top of me! And kissing me! And- oh my god she slips her hand underneath my sweater! We've had some pretty hot moments but never like _this_. Her hand trails up my stomach towards my chest and I'm slightly freaking out because I'm not wearing a bra and I swear I'll black out if she is going to touch me there! ...

She cups my breast and her lips turn into a smirk against my own. I moan. My whole body is on fire right now. Her lips move towards my neck and I can't help but dig my nails into her back when she kisses her way down to my collarbone. 

This feels good. Really _really_ good. And holy fuck I'm turned on like never before but- I'm not ready. I can't stand the thought to do this with her and lose her afterwards. Because she will be gone in six months. 

''Carm.'' That came out more as a moan than I intended. _Hmm_ she hums against my skin and sucks at my collarbone. ''-Fuck. Carm please stop.''

''What's wrong?'' She breathes out but she doesn't stop. Her hand underneath my shirt starts to move again and she kisses her way back up my neck. I know how much she wants this. I know she has her needs and she has waited so long but I just can't.

''Carmilla I can't do this.'' She stops all her movements.

''Fuck.'' She groans in frustration. She looks at me and god my heart breaks. I hate to disappoint her. She gets off of me and sits down at the edge of the bed. She runs her hand through her hair and takes a deep breath. ''Couldn't say that a bit earlier?'' She asks annoyed. 

''Carm I'm sorry. I want this too I just can't.''

''You think we are going to be able to control this for six more months?'' She scoffs. ''We are horny teenagers Laura this isn't going to work.''

"That's an ass thing to say. I told you I'm sorry."

She sighs. "I'm sorry. Look it's okay-" But it's not. I can hear the frustration and irritation in her voice. "-just let me get in the shower real quick and I'll be back so we can talk." She gets up and walks into her bathroom. I sigh and grab my phone until she's back.

 

 

 

That quick shower turned into a hour long shower. She walks back into her room with a towel wrapped around her body and her slightly wet hair hanging loosely down her shoulders. She is beautiful. She opens her wardrobe and grabs some clothes. She puts the red oversize sweater and black sweatpants on. She looks so comfy and cuddable.

"Alright cupcake let's talk." She bends down to press a quick kiss against my lips. Okay she still kisses me that's a good sign. She sits down next to me on her bed. Our backs are against her headboard and our sides are pressed against each other. She grabs my hand and sweetly caresses her thumb along it. "I'm sorry for being an asshole I was just a little frustrated."

"It's fine I understand. It's frustrating for me too Carm because I want this but I just can't. Because if we do this my heart is going to break twice as hard in June."

"Cupcake-" She turns her head to face me. "-believe me I understand what you're saying. I'm going to have a heartbreak too in June, and I know that's not easy. But what do you think what's going to happen with all that frustration we have when I'm there and you're here?" I've never thought about that.

"I mean that's not healthy either is it?"

"It's worse." She chuckles. "All I want is to enjoy this relationship for as long it last. Because honestly we both don't know what is going to happen in June." She sighs. "But if you really don't want to, I'm not gonna force you sweetheart. But I'm warning you I'll be grumpy all the time."

I laugh. I bite down on my bottom lip while thinking. "Okay." I breathe out. "Let's just do it.'

"Like, right now?" 

"No not now." I giggle. "We need to discuss our Christmas plans." I move to sit in front of her and face her. "Like a Christmas dinner. My dad and I always have one but we think it will be fun if you join is. Would you like that?"

"I think I would like that. I don't really know we never celebrate Christmas. My dad and Catherin always go on a trip during Christmas and celebrate it together."

"Without you and Will?" I ask. She nods. "But Christmas is family time!"

"It's not a big deal cupcake."

"Yes it is! Okay new plan. You and Will are going to join me and my dad during Christmas and next weekend you and I are going to have an early Christmas date. You just have to experience the joy of Christmas."

"Sounds like a plan cupcake." She smiles. She bends towards me and kisses me. I smile against her lips and kiss her back.

"I'm also buying you a Christmas tree."

"Mmm no." She mumbles and kisses me again. I giggle and pull back. ''No no." She tries to kiss me again but I place my hands against her shoulders to hold her back. She pouts. Adorable.

"No time for kissing." I jump up. "Lets go buy Christmas clothes!"

"You're killing me Hollis." She groans.

 

 

''Oh my god look at this sweater!'' I hold up a green sweater with a reindeer on it. ''That's so cute! Will you please wear it.''

''No.'' Carmilla grabs a sweater. ''I'll wear this.'' She holds up a red sweater with _Merry fucking Christmas_ written on it. 

''Don't be grumpy Carmilla. I swear you'll like Christmas.''

''Okay. I'll wear that sweater if you wear this one.'' She smirks and grabs the _I've been naughty_ sweater. ''Oeh or one of those sexy female santa claus costumes."

''You're unbelievable.'' I giggle. I wrap my arms around her neck and press a kiss against her lips. "Will you please wear it for me?" I ask with a pout and puppy eyes.

"That's not fair cupcake." She groans. She captures my lips with her own and I gladly kiss her back. I get lost in the kiss and forget everything around me when she caresses her tongue along my lips. "Fine." She mumbles against my lips. "I'll wear it."

"Thank you." I smile. "Now it's time to buy Christmas presents." I press a quick peck against her lips and pull back. 

"Cupcake Christmas isn't until two weeks."

"You can't be too early to buy Christmas presents." I grab her hand. "Come on let's go."

 

 

It's already starting to get dark outside and we just got home. We ate dinner at a cute little pizza place. It could have been a cute date if Danny didn't decided to join is. However we still had a fun day. 

Carmilla flops down on her bed. "I'm exhausted." She reaches her hand out for me. "Cuddle with me?"

"I would love to but I should go home. We have school tomorrow and it's already getting late."

"Stay with me." What? We never sleep together. We sometimes take a nap together but we never spent the night together. "Call your dad and stay with me."

"Okay." I smile. She smiles too. She grabs my hand and pulls me on top of her. I squeak. She wraps her arms around my body and buries her face in my neck. I giggle and kiss her cheek. I'm glad we are okay. We are for sure going to enjoy these six months

 

 

_**To be continued** _


	13. Chapter 13

"Happy early Christmas." I whisper in Camilla's ear while wrapping my arms around her middle from behind and I rest my chin on her shoulder. It's early in the morning and she's making us some thea in the kitchen. We spend the night together again for the first time since the last time, which is one week ago. Tonight it's our early Christmas date. 

My dad is gone this whole weekend. He's visiting our family for Christmas. So with my dad gone we have the house for ourselves, this whole weekend. 

"You too cupcake. I'm excited for our little date night." She turns around in my arms with a smile. "Maybe something special will happen tonight." She winks.

I smile. "Maybe. but first-" I grab her hand. "-come with me."

"What? Why?" She aks with a frown.

"Because I have a surprise." I take her to the livingroom and let her sit down on the couch. The Christmas tree is sparkling and there are a bunch of presents underneath the tree. I grab one small present from underneath the tree. "So I know it's not Christmas yet, and we are going to celebrate it all together next week, but-" I give her the present. "-I want to give you this without someone else being around. Because I want to share this moment alone with you." I sit down next to her. "Come on open it."

She opens the present. There is a small wooden box inside. "What is it cupcake?"

"There are a bunch of notes inside. Every note will tell you how beautiful you are or how amazing or how much I love you. So when you're in Paris, you open a note everday and it will remind you of me. And at the day you open the last note, I'll make sure to be there with you to tell you all of those things by myself."

A tear rolls down her cheek. "That's beautiful cupcake thank you so much." She wraps her arms around me and I hug her back. We stay like that for a minute until she pulls back. "But you do know we can Skype, right?"

"Carm! You just ruined a perfect moment."

"Sorry cupcake. I love it. It's the cutest thing ever." And she kisses my cheek.

"I just gave you the cutest thing ever and all I get in return is a kiss on my cheek?" I smile and wrap my arms around her neck. "You can do better Karnstein." She smirks and presses her lips against mine. She moves her lips slowly and kisses me in the way she knows I love so much. I pull back with a huge smile on my face. "Thank you." I say. She chuckles and shakes her head. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's cute how you always thank me when I kiss you like that."

"Well you're a great kisser, what else can I say?"

"Hmm." She hums and she pulles me against her side. I rest my head against her shoulder. "I feel kinda bad I don't have a present for you now."

"It's okay Carm. You're here with me, that's all I need."

"So what are we going to do until our date night?"

That's a good question ... Suddenly I have an idea. "We can bake Christmas cookies!"

"What? You got to be kidding me cupcake."

"It will be so much fun! I'll look up some recipes!" I jump up and run upstairs to grab my laptop.

-

"You have something right there." Carmilla smirks and taps my nose with her flour covered finger. 

I gasp. "Carm!" I wipe it off with the collar of my shirt. "I'm gonna get you back for that." 

"Oh really?" She graps my hips with her hands and pins me against the counter top. She pushes her hands up and underneath my shirt, she let them rest on my rips. "What you gonna do about it?" Her thumbs caresses softly along my skin. I gasp. 

Her lips are only one breath away from mine and I can almost taste them. She leans in and brushes her lips slightly against mine. I just can't resist this. I presh my lips against hers. Her lips turn into a smirk but I don't let her do that for long because I grab the back of her neck and deepen the kiss.

Her grip on my hips tightens and her fingers dig into my skin. I moan and try to pull her even closer but our bodies are already flushed together.

Suddenly there is a beep. She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. "I think the first cookies are done." She breathes out. 

I bite down on my bottom lip and try not to whine. 

Stupid coockies. 

-

"Do you want another coockie?"

"No. Just tell me what we're going to do cupcake."

"Well-" I wrap my arms around her neck. "For our early Christmas date night we're going to cuddle up and watch Christmas movies, and after that we can do something a little less pg13."

"Can we really?" She asks.

I smile and nod. "I'm ready Carm, but I want it to be perfect."

"I'll make sure it's going to be perfect cupcake, I promise."

-

"Please tell me that was the last one." Carmilla groans after watching three movies. 

"Actually, there is one more." I say. She groans. "Why?" I trail my fingertips up her arm. "Do you have something else in mind?"

She smirks and rolls on top of me. "I do have something else in mind." She kisses my cheek. "I'm planning to make love with the girl of my dreams." She kisses my jaw. "She's the most beautiful girl ever." She places a soft kiss just below my ear. I shiver. "And I love her a lot." She starts to kiss down my neck.

"Carm." I tangle my fingers into her hair. She hums. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure sweetheart." And she kisses me. It's not slow and sweet. It's eager. But she still manages to be gentle. After kissing a while the kiss is getting messy and she decides to kiss my neck again. 

I moan and my nails dig  into the back of her neck. She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls at it. I let her take it off. I don't waste a second and I take off hers too. Her body is breathtaking beautiful. Yes, I've seen her naked before but she just keeps having this effect on me.

I feel her hand on my back, searching for the clasp of my bra. She finds it blindly and opens it without any trouble. 

I try to open hers too but she doesn't let me. She grabs my arms and presses them against the mattress. She looks at me for a moment before she starts to kiss my neck again, towards my collarbone, along my chest and down my belly. 

I moan. This is good. It's finally happening. We've both waited so long. And right now it's happening.

The moment she opens the button of my pants, pulls them off, and touches me at the place I need her the most, my mind goes blank and all I can do is moan and enjoy everything.

This night is going to be a lot of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays

I wake up because something is tickling my nose. I scratch my nose but is keeps tickling. I groan and open my eyes. Carmilla is sleeping on top of my chest and her black wavy hair is spread all over my face. I giggle and caress her hair out of my face and behind her ear.

I bite down on my bottom lip with a smile, thinking about last night. It was amazing. It was gentle and slow but it wasn't boring. God it was far from boring. I never felt this loved before.

Carmilla starts to move on top of me and she mumbles something unintelligible. I giggle and caress her cheek softly with my thumb. "Sorry what did you say sweetie?"

"Why are you awake?'' She groans, her soft lips moving against my bare chest. 

"It's almost noon. Don't you think we should do something else than sleeping?"

"Okay." She presses a kiss against my collarbone. "I know something." She looks at me with a smirk. Her hand trails from my leg up to my hip where she let her hand rest.

"I've never seen you awake this quick." I giggle. She smirks and leans in to kiss me but I hold her back. "No we're not spending the day having sex.''

She pouts. ''Did you not enjoy last night?''

I smile. I caress a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. ''Of course I enjoyed it. Why do you even ask?''

She shrugs. ''Just to make sure.'' She smiles. ''I enjoyed it a lot too.'' 

''Well that's good to hear.'' I giggle and kiss her forehead. ''Let's take a shower.''

''If I take a shower with you, will you do what I wanna do afterwards?'' She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows.

''Well-'' I bite down on my bottom lip. ''-maybe we can do what you wanna do _in_ the shower.''

She jumps up. ''I would love to take a shower with you.'' And she walks into the bathroom.

 

 

**Christmas**

The doorbell rings. ''I'll open the door!'' I yell and jump up from the couch. My dad is preparing dinner in the kitchen.

I open the door. Carmilla is standing in front of me, looking all cute in her dorky Christmas sweater. She smiles at me. I love it so much when she smiles. She is so beautiful. ''Merry Christmas cupcake.''

I wrap my arms around her neck for a warm hug. I kiss her cheek. ''Merry Christmas love.'' I whisper into her ear before pulling back. Will is standing awkwardly behind her. ''Merry Christmas to you too Will.'' I give him a quick hug. He smiles. 

''You too. Thank you for inviting me.''

''Of course.'' I smile. ''What's in the bag?'' I ask.

''Christmas presents of course.'' He says.

I look at Carmilla with raised eyebrows. I told her not to buy any presents. She only smirks and shrugs.

I walk into the living room and they follow me. Carmilla flops down on the couch. ''You can sit down Will. Just like your sister, feel at home.'' I look at Carmilla who is stealing my Christmas candy. She smirks at me. I roll my eyes. ''Although your sister feels at home a little too much.''

''I'm here more often than I'm at my house, what do you expect? Besides, I'm your _girlfriend_ sweetheart.''

''That doesn't mean you can just eat my candy!'' I grab the candy out of her hand. ''Be nice.'' I warn her and I give her a quick peck on the lips. ''So, hot cocoa?''

''I would love some hot cocoa, thank you Laura.'' Will smiles.

''Yeah I would love some hot cocoa too.'' Carmilla mocks Will. ''Thank you _Laura_.'' She just called me Laura. Urgh that's weird. Will looks at her in annoyance.

 

 

I flop down on Carmilla's belly. She is sprawled on the couch. She groans. ''Ouch cupcake.'' She whines. ''Get off you're heavy.'' 

I raise my eyebrows. ''Excuse me?''

''I think you ate too many Christmas candy.'' She smirks and pokes my side with her finger. I giggle. That tickles. I move so I lie down on top of her, with my head resting on her chest. She kisses the top of my head. ''I love you.''

I smile. ''I love you too.''

''Gross.'' Will groans.

''Don't be jealous Willy-boy.'' Carmilla teases. ''You will be loved on day too.''

''Don't be mean Carm. I know he's your brother and siblings say mean things to each other, but it's Christmas.''

''Whatever.'' Carmilla rolls her eyes.

 

 

My dad joined us in the living room. We talked a little, laughed a lot and even sang a song. This is the best Christmas I've had in years. 

''I am very thankful to be here.'' Carmilla says. ''And I have a Christmas present for you, Laura.'' She grabs something out of her pocket and hands it to me. ''This is for you.''

It's a key. ''A key.'' I say.

''A key to my heart.'' She clears her throat. ''I had closed the door upon my heart and wouldn't let anyone in. I had trusted and loved only to be hurt but that would never happen again. I locked the door and tossed the key as hard and as far as I could. My heart was closed for good. Then you came into my life and made me change my mind. Just when I thought that tiny key was impossible to find, that is when you held out your hand and proved me wrong. Inside your palm was the key to my heart. You had it all along.''

''Carm.'' A tear rolls down my cheek. ''That's beautiful.'' 

''You told me not to buy any presents so I didn't. But I couldn't give you nothing. That key, that's the key of my room, since you already have the key of my house. But it's not just a key. Like I said it's a key to my heart. Please keep it save, my heart has had enough damage.''

''Always.'' I wrap my arms around her neck for a hug. ''I'll will always keep it save.''

''Alright.'' Will clears his throat. ''Save the rest if this for tonight when I'm not here to widness anything of it.'' I laugh. ''So Carmilla made a promise to not buy any presents. I on the other hand didn't so uh-'' He holds up the bag he brought with him. ''Merry Christmas.''

He bought a kind of cute things like fluffy Christmas socks, a cuddly blanket and a bunch of hot cocoa. He even bought me my own Christmas-hot-cocoa-mug.

 

 

"Thanks for dinner Mr Hollis. That was really delicious." Carmilla says. "My brother and I will take care of the dishes."

"That's not necessary. You two are guests."

"It's okay, really."

"Okay well that's very nice, thank you."

"No problem Sherman." She turns to look at me. "Go watch some tv with your dad cupcake. We will take care of the dishes and then we will join you guys." She kisses my cheek. 

I smile. "Thank you Carm. I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

 

After we watched Home Alone Carmilla and I went to my room. My dad went to his room too. Will didn't feel like going home so he sleeps on the couch.

The house is silence and Carmilla and I are standing in my room, wrapped into each others arms. "I enjoyed today a lot cupcake. Thank you for giving me this Christmas experience."

I pull back to look at her. "You are very welcome sweetheart. I wanted today to last a little longer."

"Yeah." She breathes out. "But you know, today isn't over yet." She places her hands on my hips, underneath my pyjama. (Which is just a oversized shirt). "Maybe I want to give you one last gift."

"W-what exactly are you talking about?" I ask with a blush.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about cutie." She presses a kiss against my neck. I close my eyes. Her hands trail up my sides. With her soft lips on my neck and her gentle hands on my body, I start to relax into her touch.

I suddenly remember something... "My dad sleeps in the room next to us."

"Well then you have to be very quiet."

Merry Christmas

 

 

_**To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to write towards a end. Maybe 2/3 more chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

_June_

 

Our naked bodies are tangled with each other. Carmilla has her arms tightly wrapped around me and I'm resting my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

''I can't believe this is our last night together.'' I whisper. Carmilla softly caresses her fingertips up and down my back. She places a kiss on top of my head. ''I'm gonna miss you so much.'' A tear rolls down my cheek and falls down on her chest.

''Don't cry cupcake. We've spent the day crying, lets not cry tonight.''

''I'm sorry.'' I take a deep breath. ''You are right we should enjoy this night without any tears.'' But I don't know if I can hold back my tears. This is our last night together. After tonight, everything will change. Carmilla will be gone and I'll be alone again. ''I don't wanna be alone.''

''You won't be alone. You have a bunch of friends who love you. I will be the lonely one. A whole new country, a whole new school ... I don't even speak French that good. And I don't know if you've noticed, cupcake, but I'm not really good at making friends. My life is going to be a hell.''

''I'm sorry I didn't think of that.'' I look up at her. ''I'm being selfish I'm sorry. You're right, your situation is so much harder.'' I place a kiss against her cheek. ''I'm sure you will be okay with the making-friends part if you will be as nice as you are to me.''

''You are the only one who deserves to see this part of me.'' She says. ''I'll always be a bitch to every other person alive.'' She says. I giggle. 

"I love you Carmilla."

"I love you too Laura." She caresses her fingers through my hair. I hum and close my eyes. I always love it when she does that. "So are we going to spend this night cuddling and falling asleep into each others arms or-" She moves her hand back down and gently grabs my butt with a hudge smirk on her face."-are we going to make love all night?"

"I think you know the answer to that question already." I crawl on top of her and press my body against hers. She smiles and cups my face into her hands to kiss me. It's a gentle and loving kiss first but as soon as I start to roll my hips into her, the kiss starts to become more eager. 

She moans into my mouth and god am I going to miss that sound. I'm going to miss everything about making love with her. The way she moans, the way she digs her nails into my skin and scratches down my back, the way she kisses the scratches the morning after, the way her lips feel against my skin, the way her body moves with me, the way her face turns into pure bliss when waves of pleasure shoot through her ... everything 

Tonight I'm going to make love with her like it's the last time. Tonight I'm going to show her how much I love her.

 

 

I wake up into her arms, my body almost fully on top of her. I look up at her face. She smiles down at me. "Good morning sunshine." She sounds sad.

"Hey what's wrong?" I caress her cheek with my thumb.

"You won't wake up into my arms for a long time.''

"We will be okay. Our parents allowed us to visit each other every two weeks."

"Lucky us." She mumbles. She cups my face into her hands and kisses me. I hum. This is good. I'm going to miss her lips so much. I especially love her morning kisses. It's the best way to wake up and start my day. "Hey cupcake'' She pulls back. ''I don't want you to freak out or something but we have only two more hours until I need to leave to the airport."

My heart sinks. "Only two more hours?" I take a deep breath. _Okay don't cry._ "Okay let's take a shower together and have breakfast."

"Okay." She kisses my cheek. "Let's do that."

 

 

''Hurry up darling!'' Her father shouts. We are holding each other tightly. I don't want to let go of her. She will be gone and I won't see her the next two weeks.

''I need to go cupcake.'' She whispers into my ear. I pull back to look at her but I keep holding her. ''Just fourteen days my love, we will survive.''

''It's not fair.'' I mumble and a tear rolls down my cheek. Carmilla wipes the tear away with her thumb.

''I know. It's not fair at all. But I have to leave, I don't really have a choice.'' She says and sighs. ''Let's make a deal. As soon as I turn eighteen, I'll move back here and we're going to live a happy life together. How does that sound to you cupcake?''

''That sounds amazing.'' I cup her neck into my hand and pull her closer for a kiss. ''Two weeks.''

''Fourteen days. It sucks but do you realize how lucky we are? Some people in a long distance relationship don't get to see each other for a whole year.''

''I know.'' I nod. ''Our parents are the best.''

''Sorry to ruin the moment.'' I hear Will say. ''I just wanted to say goodbye to you, Laura.'' I smile and let go of Carmilla real quick to hug Will. ''I'll see you in Paris.''

''Yeah.'' I smile. ''See you, Will.'' Will walks back to the car. I wrap my arms back around Carmilla's neck. ''He's a sweet guy.''

''Can you believe he's a son of Catherine?''

''Not really.'' I laugh. She smiles and hugs me again. ''God I can't let go of you.''

''You have to buttercup. The plane won't wait for us.''

I squeeze my eyes shut. _Don't cry._ I take a deep breath and pull back. I grab both of her hands. ''One last kiss?''

''One last kiss.'' Carmilla smiles and kisses me. We pull back and rest our foreheads against each other. ''Goodbye cupcake.''

''Goodbye Carm.''

And I let go of her.

 

 

_**To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys.


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER
> 
> ENJOY :)

_**POV Carmilla** _

 

There she is. Her honey brown eyes are shining and her smile is huge when she jumps out of the cab and runs up to me. I open my arms, waiting for her to jump into my arms. And so she does. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my body. 

I smile and bury my face into her neck. She's finally back. These two weeks without her were a hell.

Laura kisses my cheek and she puts her feed back on the ground. She pulls back to look at me but we keep holding each other. "I missed you so much." 

"I missed you a lot too cupcake. You have no idea how crappy these two weeks were."

"I actually do know Carm." She giggles. "You've told me every time we called. It was crappy for me too. But I'm here now and we are going to hangout together for a while."

I nod with a huge smile on my face. I think Laura is the only one who ever saw me smiling like this. She's the only one who can make me smile like this. I bury my face into her neck and hold her tighter for a moment. I breathe in her scent. "It's good to have you back." I pull back and let go of her. ''Let's go inside.'' I grab her bag and we walk inside of my house.

 

 

''Welcome to my new home cutie. Now let's go to my room.'' I smirk. I grab her hand and start to pull her upstairs. I can't wait to have her in my arms again. 

I open my bedroom door and pull her inside. I close the door behind me. I smirk and wrap my arms around Laura, lifting her up. Laura giggles and wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I place a soft kiss against her neck. I lie her down on my bed and I crawl on top of her. I press my lips against hers for a quick kiss. I pull back and look at her while I start to unbutton her red flannel shirt. Laura giggles. God she's the cutest thing ever. 

I unbutton the last button of her flannel and place a kiss on top of her left breast. ''You've no idea how much I've missed your body.'' I whisper and I kiss down her belly. Laura hums. I smile against her skin. I missed the little sounds she makes when she's enjoying sex. Most of the time she isn't very loud (unless that one time when- ... never mind) but the little sounds she makes are so damn cute. 

I place one last kiss just below her belly button before kissing her lips again. She opens her mouth and caresses her tongue against my bottom lip. I open my mouth too and kiss her back, gentle, soft ... Her hands cup the back of my neck and she deepens the kiss. I moan against her lips. I've missed her. 

Her hand trails down along my side and she grabs the hem of my shirt. She starts to pull at it and when it's off she throws it onto the ground. Her hand finds the clasps of my bra just a second later. I chuckle when she's having trouble unclasping it. ''Laura Hollis how many times have we done this already? And you still can't unclasp a bra.'' I tease.

Laura blushes and presses another kiss against my lips. ''Take it off.'' She giggles. And so I do and I throw it aside. I sit up, still straddling her hips, and I look down at her beautiful face. 

''I'm so in love with you.'' I whisper. ''You have no idea how beautiful your are.''

''Well maybe I will know one day if you keep telling me.'' 

''I will.'' I smile.

 

 

The first day passed by quickly. We slept the whole afternoon after our _activities_. I took her to a cute little restaurant and we had a great time. After dinner we went to a park. 

We are now lying down on the grass, Laura's head is on my chest and my arms are wrapped around her body. Laura's eyes are closed and I'm looking at the stars. ''Hey Laura.'' I whisper. I caress my hand through her hair. She hums. I smile. ''Open your eyes sweetheart.'' She opens her eyes and looks at me with a questioning expression on her face. ''Look.'' I point at the sky. She rolls on her back and a smile appears on her face when she looks at the sky. ''Isn't that beautiful?''

''Yeah it is.'' She smiles.

''I miss the sky back home.'' I say. ''Paris is a big city with a lot of lights so you can't see the stars as good.'' I move on my side to look at Laura. Laura does the same. ''Let's make a deal.'' I say. ''When you're back home, and we are separated again ...'' I bite down on my bottom lip. I don't want to think about her leaving again. ''...Look at the moon every night before you go to sleep and I'll do the same. We can't look at the moon at the same time because of the time difference but-'' I sigh and shake my head. ''-never mind you probably think it's stupid.''

''No.'' She says. ''I don't think it's stupid.'' She smiles. ''You're a romantic softie Carmilla Karnstein.'' She moves closer and presses her lips against mine for a sweet loving kiss. ''I love it. And I love you.''

''I love you too.''

 

 

_Sunday_

 

''Be safe.'' I whisper into her ear. ''And call me when you're home, no matter at what time you arrive.''

''I will.'' She places one last kiss on my lips. ''I'm gonna miss you Carm. But we will see each other soon again. Thanks for this weekend, Paris was amazing.''

''I had a great time with you too. Next time you're here I'm booking a hotel room, no annoying parents, just the two of us.''

''That sounds great.'' She smiles. She squeezes my hand and she let go of me. She takes a step back and gives me one last warm smile before she turns around and walks away.

 

 

**_POV Laura_ **

 

I'm sitting on my window sill, looking outside. The moon is shining bright. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. ''I love you Carm.'' I whisper.

At that very same moment I receive a text message from Carmilla.

_**'I love you cupcake'** _

 

**_ The end  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Did you like it? I hope so :)  
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> NEW STORY SOON


End file.
